The Good In People
by lunastars
Summary: Caroline becomes fed up with Tyler's jealousy over her friendship with Klaus, soon it leads her right into the arms of Klaus and a new bond is created.
1. Same Thing, Different Day

**Hi guys! :)**** Klaus and Caroline are two of my favourite characters and I really love the idea of them as a couple. Oh and for the record, I don't have anything against Tyler or his relationship with Caroline :)**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 1: Same Thing, Different Day_

Caroline walked slowly into her room, she had received a mysterious text earlier from Tyler asking her to come home and up to her room. The house was empty when she arrived and she was worried, so now walking into her room she worried even more.

"Hello?" She called out as she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Don't be afraid."

She looked to her right and saw Tyler stood by her book shelf. He was wearing the top she had brought him the day before and what she called "his best and only smart looking jeans." He wore a big smile on his face as he motioned to the room around him.

It was then that she noticed the candles that lit up the room, they all varied in size and colour. It was also then that she noticed that various coloured flower petals around the room, they were spread across her bed and all over the floor.

"Tyler," she laughed. "How did you even get in here?"

"I told your mom that I wanted to do something special for you," he explained with a shrug. "So she let me in and went out for the night."

Caroline smiled happily. "It's all wonderful."

"Well, this isn't all of it," he said proudly.

"What else is there?" Excitement was clear and crisp in her voice.

"Dinner, but the meat is slow cooking to make it soft so I figured we could watch a movie then go and eat, after that its up to you what we'll do," he whispered. "I have a few suggestions but you get full choice."

She used her extraordinary vampire speed to reach her boyfriend. She snaked her arms around him and as she kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he pulled back.

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed to the wall across from where they stood.

She turned around and studied it, trying to find what was the matter but then her eyes fell upon it. She walked closer to the bed and sat down on it, she pulled the drawing off the wall. She had stuck it up there with tape a few weeks back.

"It's a drawing, Ty," she laughed.

"Yeah, it's that one Klaus gave you," he said coldly. "Why do you still have it?"

"Because I like it," she shrugged.

"Have you forgotten what he did to us?" Tyler shouted as he came closer.

She gently put the drawing aside and stood up. "Of course I haven't," she almost growled. "But I believe he's changed, it's been months since he's done anything to us, Ty. Plus, it doesn't matter that he drew it. I like it because it shows the best side of me, it has a horse too... You know how much I like horses."

"That's not the point, Caroline!"

"Well, then what is?" she questioned. "To me this drawing also shows the good in Klaus, it shows the Klaus who helped us every once in a while."

"He did that all for himself!" Tyler grounded it. "He only helped when it benefited him."

"He did good without getting benefits," she cried. "That day Ric took me and kept me hostage in the school... When I was able to run I did and I bumped into Klaus, he didn't hurt me or anything, he told me to run... You should've seen him, his eyes, it was like he was going to do anything to protect me and help me to get out of there."

"Because he likes you Caroline, in his own twisted evil way he likes you, a lot, I'm not denying it," he said angrily. "But..."

"But what?" she questioned. "You think I like him too?"

"I don't know, maybe," Tyler spat out before he had time to think.

She stood there for a moment. She was one of the few who had accepted that Klaus might have changed, she didn't forgive him exactly but she wasn't being completely horrible to him either. She knew she would be judged on it by those who knew what he'd done, but she hoped that at the very least her boyfriend would be on her side.

"You always do this, Ty," she said sadly. "You always find new things to pick at when it comes to Klaus. First it was the fact I thought he'd changed, then it was me waving, then me saying hello, then all presents and events and things... Maybe Klaus isn't the problem Tyler, maybe you are. We're done."

Without another word she left the room, she ignored his cries for her as she ran at high speed out of the house. She didn't stop, in fact, she just got faster and faster. Soon she was in one of the most secluded areas of Mystic Falls.

She ran through a wooded area but stopped when it did. She looked around to see a clearing. She walked to edge of it slowly, as she reached it she noticed that it sloped downwards. She was at the top of a very steep hill and the little bit she was on hung over by a lot. She tip toed to the edge of the little section and looked over, if she were to fall from this point then she'd fall straight down and only feel the wind till she hit the ground.

"Be careful you do not fall, sweet Caroline."

She whipped around and almost lost her balance. "It's sneaking up on people that could make me fall!"

Klaus smiled widely at her. "Like I would let you fall."

"Are you saying you would save me, Klaus?"

He nodded, confidence was clear. "Of course I would, I could not let a pretty little thing like you get hurt." He studied her for a moment as she stepped further away from the edge. "I think I should leave you now, Caroline. We wouldn't want young Tyler getting upset."

He gave her a small wave and a bow before turning abruptly and walking towards the trees. Caroline bit her lip for a moment as she watched him walk away. She thought for a moment, she was questioning her next move.

"Tyler and I broke up," she finally whispered.

"My dear sweet Caroline," Klaus said softly as he turned around. He walked toward her, arms stretched out, inviting her for a hug. "Now that is terrible."

* * *

**Ah, so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, I really do hope you guys like it :) I would really appreciate your views and opinions on it so far. I'll try to update soon! **


	2. Floating Freedom

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**  
_Chapter 2: Floating Freedom_

Caroline and Klaus sat side by side in the clearing. Their feet were dangling off the edge of the hill. He had comforted her with a hug and some reassuring words before they sat down to look at the view. The view was that of a small section of Mystic Falls and seen as it was night time there were tiny little lights everywhere.

"If I did fall from up here," Caroline asked. "Would I die?"

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "No, Caroline, you would not; however, you would knock yourself out perhaps."

"Would you take the risk," she put forward. "If it meant you got to feel free, like you were flying?"

"You want to fly?"

She nodded before adding, "I want to feel free."

"I think I may be able to help you out, Caroline," he said, an amused grin on her face.

She looked sideways at him, questioning with her expression. He said nothing more, just stood swiftly up then dusted himself down. He reached down and grasped her hand in his. She let him lead her to the edge.

"Turn around," he commanded as they stopped.

"Why?"

"Just turn around, then I shall explain."

She reluctantly did as he said. "Now what?"

"Give me your hands." He held out his hands and she placed hers within his. "I need you to hold on to me and not let go. I also need you to tense your legs and arms, alright?" She did as she was told, once she was confident she had tensed enough she nodded. "Now I need you to close your eyes, I'm going to push against you, don't resist but don't relax either, OK?"

"You're going to push against me?" Caroline cried. "Why?"

He smiled slightly. "Because I'm going to hold you over the edge, Caroline. Trust me, I will not let you fall."

"Trust?" she asked. "Seriously?"

"Have I hurt you recently, Caroline?" he asked calmly. "And like I said, the fall will not kill you, what is there to lose?"

Caroline just nodded and tensed up again. When he asked if she was ready she nodded again. She had no real idea as to why she did, part of her said it was because the fall wouldn't kill her but another part of her said that it was because she really did trust him.

She counted slowly in her head, concentrating in not relaxing but not resisting him either. He gripped her hands tighter then slowly pushed against her. She was pushed back till she was in an almost lying position, she could feel him as he moved forward himself to accompany her position.

She was about to ask what the point of all this was when she felt it. A gust of wind came up from below, she figured that leaves and flowers followed because she could smell… _Spring_. She felt as if she was flying, no, floating and she loved it. She felt that sense of freedom that she had been longing for.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel… _Free_," she admitted.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did as she was told, now she could see the sky. It was a blanket of dark blue with tiny little spots of silver, it took away the feeling of floating slightly but not entirely. Now, seeing nothing but the sky she really did feel like she was in the air.

"Are you ready to come back to Earth, Caroline?" he asked gently.

"Can I have a few more moments here, please?"

"You can have as long as you want."

She could sense something wrong with his tone but she wasn't sure what. What she couldn't see was that Klaus was losing his grip with his feet, he was struggling to stay upright enough to hold her, but he didn't want to spoil this moment for her.

Just as he was about to tell her that he needed to pull her back they slipped. She fell further back and he fell further forward. Luckily he managed to grab hold and pull them both back. They fell and tumbled till finally they stopped, he was lying spread out while she was across him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she sat up away from him.

"Don't be," he assured her. "It was fun, an adrenaline rush if you will."

"Thank you for this, Klaus," she sighed with happiness after a while.

"The pleasure was all mines, sweet Caroline," he noted. "Plus, I owe you."

"You owe me?"

"Do not think me foolish, I know that no one around here likes me, they hate and despise me."

"They don't," she said, as honestly as she could.

"Do you hate me?"

She thought on it a moment, "I hate you for what you did to us, but I like to see the good in people, Klaus. I see the good in you."

"Then that's all I need," he grinned. "One person is better than none, right?"

"And you'll always have at least one person," she said, sure that she meant it.

Neither of them said anything more, they both just sat silently with each other, watching the view. Eventually she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It made him feel a tad uncomfortable but he didn't complain, he didn't want to push her away.

Even when it got late, close to might night, they still stayed there. He didn't have anywhere to go, except for a large empty house. She on the other hand did have somewhere to go. She wasn't sure if Tyler would be looking for her but she knew if her mom heard about everything then she would be.

"Klaus," she said.

"You need to go home," he said knowingly.

"You can come with me for a bit if you like, mom already invited you in so it's not like I can keep you out or anything."

"That's very kind of you," he said honestly. "But I will have to graciously decline. However, I will be the perfect gentlemen and walk you home."

She stood up. "_Walk_?"

Before he could respond she grinned and darted for the trees. Just as she picked up enough speed he caught up with her. He was a lot faster than her, probably due to all those centuries of being an original. They ran together, laughing and dodging objects.

They almost fell over when they stopped due to all the laughing. Caroline only stopped when she looked up at her house. She frowned and had a slightly disgusted look on her face. Klaus soon stopped laughing too and gently took her hand.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't fancy going in there and up to my room," she commented.

"Why not?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the house," she admitted. "But Tyler made dinner and put petals over my room, he even lit candles."

"I hate to admit it, but it's sweet," Klaus commented.

"I didn't think you would know anything about sweet," she joked.

"There was a kind, sweet, romantic guy in me once Caroline," he assured her. "But what I don't get is why you broke up with him after that?"

"I believe that you can still be that guy."

"I thank you for that," he said simply. "But you didn't answer my question."

"It was during, I saw the room and he told me about dinner," she explained. "Then he saw your drawing, it was tacked up on my wall. He gets so jealous about you, every little thing I do, it could just be a little wave or hello. And he keeps bringing up old things like the parties and the gifts."

"I'm sorry that I have upset you," he said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's me that caused the problem," he explained.

"No, its Ty's jealousy that caused it, don't think it's your fault."

"Did he say something else?" he asked. "You seemed a little off when you said that."

"He said you liked me... _A lot_."

"Is that so bad?"

"Figures you wouldn't deny it," she sighed. "He thought that I might like you too."

"And do you?"

"What do you think?"

He grinned. "I'm not going to give you my answer to that, but I will wait forever to know your answer, Caroline. So take your time."

Before she could respond he kissed her cheek, touched her hand and then left. She didn't even have time to call after him before he was long out of sight. She quietly sighed to herself as she numbly walked back into the house.

When she entered she was greeted by her mom, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and Matt. She noted that Tyler was nowhere in sight, but she didn't care. She didn't actually care much about anything, even as her friends and mom crowded her and asked where she had been or if she was OK she didn't care. Instead she just watched her front door, as if Klaus was going to change his mind and walk through it. She felt like she _needed_ him to walk through her door.


	3. Late Night Visitor

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**  
_Chapter 3: Late Night Visitor _

"Where have you been?" her mom demanded.

"I just wanted to be by myself."

"What happened to Tyler?" Bonnie asked gently. "He said you left."

"We broke up," Caroline said simply with a shrug.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, now in shock as Jeremy wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't sound upset," Elena noted.

"I'm not," she said honestly. "I've felt it coming for ages, but tonight was just one step too far."

"This is about, Klaus," Stefan said knowingly.

"And she hooked up tonight," Damon added.

Caroline looked sideways at them. "Is that a vampire thing?"

"Is what a vampire thing?" Stefan asked.

"Being able to know things without people saying something," she moaned.

"We're just that good, darling," Damon said as he put his arm around her. "Now tell me I'm wrong."

"Yes it is about Klaus," Caroline confirmed. "And no I didn't hook up, Damon."

"What did Klaus do?" Bonnie asked, venom clear in her voice.

"Don't, Bonnie," she warned. "He didn't do anything, alright? It was all Tyler, the jealousy thing over Klaus went too far this time."

"Why are you defending him?" Jeremy demanded.

"Why? Because he's done nothing wrong! You have to admit that what Ty has been like is out of order, I can just wave at him or smile and he gets all jealous."

"Were you with him tonight?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You heard your mom," Bonnie said. "Now answer it."

"Fine!" she cried. "Yes, yes I was, and what? I was with him and he helped me, OK? He made me feel happy and free."

"Caro-"

"Don't Matty," she said sadly.

She shrugged off Damon's arm and walked out of the room before anyone else could say anything. Wanting to get away faster she went up to high speed and used as much strength as possible to slam her door shut without breaking it.

She flopped onto her bed and was thankful that there were no candles or flower petals anywhere. She couldn't spell them either which also made her happy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Am I allowed to say no?" The door swung open in response and Matt walked in. "I'll take that as a no then."

"We're only looking out for you," he mumbled as he sat on the bed.

She leaned up to sit beside him. "I get that, trust me... But I trust him, OK? He really did honestly help me tonight."

"I don't get what you see in him, Caroline."

"I see the good in him," she explained. "I'm giving him a second chance, Matt. Everyone deserves one of those."

"I don't think Klaus counts," Damon said from the doorway.

"I'll admit I agree with Damon," Stefan said as he showed up.

"Who said I needed your opinion?"

"Bad boy original shouldn't be trusted," Damon tutted.

"Well you don't have to trust him," she whispered. "Seriously guys, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I trust Klaus, I like Klaus, so will you all just let me make my own choices?"

"She's right," Elena agreed as she too came into view. She pushed past the brothers and sat on the other side of Caroline. "We can't stop her so we might as well accept it as best as we can."

"The hell we can't," Damon laughed, it was clear he liked the idea of a challenge. "I don't mind standing guard."

"Will you all just leave, please?"

"We're only lookig out for you, Caroline," Stefan said softly, repeating Matt's earlier words.

"So I've heard, and I get that," she smiled. "But please, I'm tried and I'm not going to change my mind on this."

The four of them looked at each other then at Caroline. Soon Matt kissed her cheek then left the room as did Stefan. Elena hugged her friend before leaving too, as she did she dragged Damon away. As he was pulled away he rolled his eyes and grabbed the door so that it swung shut with him.

She waited till she heard them reach the bottom step before she moved over to lie down. She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs while she looked around the room. Soon she lifted herself up and grabbed her phone. She fiddled it between her fingers, contemplating on what to do when suddenly the screen flashed with a new message.

"Too late to talk?" It was from Klaus.

She flipped the phone in her hand for a few moments before turning it over. She dialed quickly then took a deep breath before brining the phone to her ear. She bit her lip as she waited for the answer at the other end.

"Well hello there, Caroline."

"It's not too late," she confirmed. "Figured this would be easier."

"Easier than what exactly?" he quizzed.

"Texting."

"Actually, I was thinking something a little different."

"What?"

He didn't respond, instead there was a knock at Caroline's window. She frowned as the other end of the line went dead. She turned the phone off and set it aside so that she could check the window.

When she reached it she almost jumped back in fright when she saw Klaus. He was holding himself up through the use of her windowsill. He had a sly smile on his face as he motioned with his head for her to open the window.

As she opened the window, she said "I hope you weren't perched on there while I was on the phone to you."

"I am not that talented," he laughed. "Now will you let me in?"

She rolled her eyes and moved aside. He maneuvered himself and darted through the window. He stood up and rolled around on the balls of his feet so that he was facing Caroline. She turned to close the window before facing him again.

She smiled at him then took his hand and led him to the bed. They both sat down so that their backs were against the headboard and their legs were stretched out in front. She leaned gently against him.

"What's with the visit?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About? Because that doesn't sound too secretive at all," Caroline laughed.

"I was just lonely, if you can believe that," he grinned.

"And you missed by company?" she asked. "Or was I the only one available?"

He turned slightly so that he was able to see her properly. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes before saying, "I might have missed it, is that so bad?"

"I guess not," she shrugged. "Although, I doubt I'm good company."

"I think you are excellent company."

"Well when your own mom and friends are coming down on you you don't feel like good company," she sighed.

"I have a feeling I have something to do with this."

"You wouldn't be wrong about that."

"They don't like me, do they?" he asked.

"No, although some bring it up more than others," she whispered. "I just wish they would let it go."

"So this isn't the end of us?" he questioned. "I mean this in a purely innocent way."

"Tough if you meant it any other way," Caroline yawned. "But no, this isn't the end of us."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted," she sighed. "You would think that being a vampire would take away that feeling."

"Trust me, if you feel exhausted now then you would be dead on your feet if you were human," he explained.

"Good to know," she yawned again.

"Sleep," he whispered gently in her ear.

She turned slightly and curled up so that she was hugging into him. He wrapped an arm softly around her after pulling her covers up to cover her. He drummed his fingers against her lightly in a rhythmic tone. He closed his eyes as he did so, breathing in and out slowly till finally she drifted off to sleep. A slight smile crossed his face as he kissed the top of her head.


	4. Friends And Enemies

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 4: Friends And Enemies_

Caroline woke up completely alone the next morning. She reached out to touch the space beside her and when she felt that it was empty she opened her eyes. She stared at the spot for a moment as if willing for it not to be empty. When she was more than convinced that it would stay empty she rolled over and got out of bed.

She showered slowly and thoroughly before changing into some clean clothes. As she wondered from her room she bit her lip. She slowly descended the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen. Caroline walked slowly in and went straight to the fridge.

"Did you sleep well?"

Caroline poured some cereal into a bowl then covered it in milk before answering. "Yeah, it's what I needed."

"Are you going to talk to Tyler?"

"I don't really feel like it," she mumbled as she put the milk back.

"You're going to have to at some point."

"You know what? I'm not so hungry anymore." She placed her bowl down on the table before leaving the room.

"Caroline!"

"You can eat that if you want," she called as she slammed the front door.

She hugged herself and tightly closed her eyes as she tried to take her mind off of everything. She soon decided that it was wasted effort and sighed before going over to her car. She was just about to unlock it when a car horn sounded.

She turned around slowly to see Klaus pull up. She wondered over to him and folded her arms as he lowered the window. He leaned against the door as he grinned up at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to school," he said as if it were obvious. "If you'll let me that is."

She looked back at her car then at the house before turning to him. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

As she went to go round the other side he stopped her. "Do you not take a bag or anything?"

"I'll manage without," she muttered.

He didn't object any further as she wondered around to the other side. He waited patiently for her to get in and put her seatbelt on before he drove away. Neither of them said anything throughout the ride. However, every so often he would sneak a glance at her when he was sure she wasn't paying attention.

"Shall I stop here?" he asked as he slowed down.

She looked out of the window and noticed school was still another five minutes away. "Why?"

"I doubt your friends, or Tyler, would be happy to see me taking you to school."

"If you don't drive me to school properly," she threatened. "You'll have more than that to worry about."

He grinned widely as he picked up speed again. "A bit vicious, aren't we?"

She smiled innocently at him. "Doesn't matter, I'm always going to seem like an angel next to you."

"You would seem like an angel next to anyone, Caroline," he sighed as he pulled up. "Have a good day."

She bit her lip as she studied the building. "Thanks," she whispered as she turned back to face him.

"Don't worry about a ride home," he told her. "I'll come and get you."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Good thing that I want to then," he said strongly.

She just smiled as she exited the car. She turned back and waved goodbye as he drove away. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the school, she was soon surrounded by all of her friends but that was to be expected.

Jeremy and Bonnie walked near by, a little front of them all, he had his arm around her shoulders and it was generous to say that she looked mad. Matt chose to walk with Caroline, Elena did the same on her other side. Stefan and Elena seemed to mirror Jeremy and Bonnie in positions.

"Where's Ty?" Caroline finally asked as they entered the school.

"Not here thank god," Bonnie muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt put a hand on Caroline's shoulder before anything more could be said. "He just probably wouldn't be too happy about you hanging out with Klaus, especially seen as you two just broke up."

"And the fact he drove you into school," Bonnie said.

"He was being a friend," Caroline moaned "He was my friend before and he's going to continue to be my friend."

"I don't think he understands what friends are," Stefan said softly.

"How would you know?" she spat. "None of you will even give him a chance."

"You're only safe with him because he has a thing for you," Jeremy suddenly spoke up.

"This again?"

"Yeah, you're getting into bed with evil," Bonnie retorted.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Caroline stood her ground. "I'm going to English."

She stalked away from the others. She made a quick stop at her locker to retrieve some paper and a pen. When she got to English she chose a desk that was surrounded already so that when Matt, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan came in they had to sit on the other side of the room from her.

The lesson was spent listening to their teacher drawl on about some book. It was clear that no one was paying attention but still she went on talking about it. Caroline spent most of the lesson staring into space.

"Sorry, I'm late." She looked up to see Tyler walk into the room.

A note was taken from him and he was excused. He smiled as he took a seat with the rest of his friends. He sent a look to Caroline who quickly looked down and became very interested in the blank piece of paper before her.

At the end of class she still hadn't written anything but that paper had still kept her interested. Not interested enough, however, to keep her sitting there. Instead she scrambled her things together and quickly left the classroom before anyone could say anything to her.

"Caroline!" she heard Tyler call from behind her.

She didn't stop and she had to concentrate so that she wouldn't use her super-human speed. She managed to dodge around some people and make it outside. Her pace never faltered or slowed till she reached a bench. She sat down and placed her things beside her.

"You can't keep ignoring me," he said as he came up to her.

"I don't feel like talking," she mumbled.

"Well tough because I'm not going to give up on us."

She stood up and rounded on him. "Are you going to quit the jealously thing?"

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't like him, Caroline."

"Then there's nothing to save."

"You're throwing us away because of him?"

"No, because of you!" she growled. "You obviously don't trust me."

She ignored her stuff and went to leave. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now but her arm was grabbed. She turned round to see Tyler holding on to her. As she started to tell him to let go someone else spoke.

"Unhand her."

Caroline was shocked to see that it was Rebekah who had spoken up. She was standing on Caroline's side, she had a cruel look on her face as she stared Tyler down. He growled slightly in response but let go of Caroline none the less. He stalked away and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Since when did you help me out?"

"My brother seems to like you, god knows why," Rebekah sighed in response. "And I doubt he'd be too pleased to find you've been hurt and I could've of stopped it. Helping you makes things so much easier."

"Well, thanks..."

"He doesn't handle break ups very well, does he?"

Caroline eyed her suspiciously. "Did Klaus tell you?"

She shook her head. "Your friends were talking about it. They're really not happy about you and my brother."

"That's their fault," she mumbled. "Klaus and I are only friends and they need to get used to that."

"Just friends," Rebekah laughed with amusement. "You keep telling yourself that."

Caroline went to ask what was so funny but Rebekah left quickly. Caroline watched as she disappeared. Her eyes wondered back to her things and she sighed before picking them up. No one seemed to believe that she and Klaus were only friends but that's all they were. She was determined of that fact.

* * *

"Caroline," Elena called as she came out of the front doors. "Do you have a lift home?"

Caroline stopped on her place on the path for Elena to catch up. "I should do..."

"Are you sure?" By this point Stefan came up. "It's just us two and Matt, Bonnie's taking Jeremy so there's room."

It was then that Klaus rolled up. He seemed to decided it was best to get out. He leaned against the side of the car, a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm sorted," Caroline smiled. "But thank you."

Elena looked over to see Klaus then sighed. "Caroline..."

"You're kidding me right?"

Caroline turned around to see Tyler walking over. "I don't think that I was."

"He's taking you home too?"

"He offered to and I said yes," Caroline shrugged.

"You can't get into that car with him," Tyler warned her.

"Actually, Ty, I can do what I like," she decided. "I'll see you all later."

Elena bit her lip but nodded. Stefan just smiled as Tyler stood fuming beside them. She didn't stop at any of their reactions but instead picked up the pace as she made her way over to Klaus. He grinned happily down at her as she came to a stop.

"You just had to get out of the car, right?"

He shrugged. "I felt it was a need."

She frowned. "How so?"

"I spoke to Rebekah," he explained before looking in Tyler's direction.

"It was nothing," Caroline said quickly. "So that's why you got out of the car?"

"That," he nodded. "And for my own amusement."

She hit him on the chest. "Stop winding people up," she instructed as she went to get in the passenger side.

He laughed to himself before also getting into the car. She leaned happily back against the chair as he moved the car. She held her hands together in her lap while she looked out of the window. This time around he spent most of the journey watching her, a dangerous move for any normal driver but his vampire senses kept him alert to the road even when he wasn't looking.

"You seemed stressed," he commented before training his eyes back to the road.

She breathed out. "Things have changed a lot over such a short space of time."

"Caroline?" he asked. When she wouldn't look at him he reached out and turned her face towards him. "You're crying."

"All these years haven't done any wonders for your IQ have they?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, but that does not excuse the fact that you are crying."

She shrugged. "It's stupid. I know I broke up with him but it's horrible. I thought things would work out, but now they haven't and everyone seems to be against me," she mumbled. "I feel so alone."

He stretched out his hand and took hers within his. He squeezed it tightly. "Well you're not alone."

Caroline smiled happily over at him. "Thanks," she whispered but then stopped. "Where are we going?"

"I figured we could go out for a bit," he explained. "Give you sometime before you have to deal with everyone."

She sighed happily as she sunk further into her chair. She drew patterns on Klaus' hand whenever it was in her lap, and every time he moved it to change gears she held her free hand up till he placed it back in her lap. Whenever it did return he found himself looking down at her lap, watching her finger roll over his hand. She never seemed to pay any real attention but just looked out of the window. His chest tightened and he tried to shake it off.


	5. Sleeping Angel

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 5: Sleeping Angel_

In order to take her minds off of things Klaus took her to the local park. It was a small place with the most basic of childish fun but it was peaceful and quiet. Almost as soon as they were there Caroline had raced over to the swings. She took one of them and started swinging backwards and forwards. As she did so Klaus sat beside her, watching her.

"You have to move," Caroline said as she slowed down to a steady pace.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a swing, you're supposed to move on it," she laughed.

He looked more than disgusted at the prospect of playing on such a childish thing but he was drawn by her smile. The swings made her happy so he could at least give it a shot. Soon they were both swinging at the same time, using a steady speed. They would laugh and smile at each other whenever they got higher and left their "routine."

"Klaus?" she asked as she slowed down.

"Hmm?"

"You seem different," she whispered.

"I'd rather not speak of it," he mumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I liked it," she said softly.

He stopped swinging all together and looked over at her. "You do?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "We're friends, right?"

"If you want to be," he said simply. "I've not had a proper friend before."

"Well you have me now," she said happily. "And thank you for this."

"Anytime," he said seriously. "In fact, just call, I'll be there."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, Caroline," he said. "No matter what the reason."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you where?" He wanted to act dumb so that he could be sure of what she wanted.

"Tonight," she explained. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll take you home and come back later," he whispered.

"It's only five o'clock!" she said urgently. "We can't leave now!"

"You have to go home sometime," he told her. "Even if your friends are there."

She reluctantly nodded as she knew he was right. He gave her a small smile before leading her back to the car. He was a gentleman and opened her door before getting in himself. When they got back to Caroline's she sat quietly in her seat. Klaus waited patiently, he wasn't going to force her to leave his car.

"Will you come in?"

"With all them in there?"

"That's why I want you too," she said softly.

He looked curiously up at the house. "As you wish, sweet Caroline."

The two of them exited the car. Klaus stayed a few steps behind Caroline as they walked up to the house. At first when they entered no one noticed that Caroline wasn't alone. It took them all a few moments but then all hell broke lose. Soon everyone came down on the two of them but they both stood their ground. Klaus stood amused, slightly behind Caroline while she folded her arms and even stepped back towards Klaus slightly.

"He's my guest," Caroline said sternly.

"I don't want him in this house!"

"Well Mom, either he stays for a while or I go."

"You're not serious," Bonnie erupted. "He's the bad guy!"

"Was," Caroline growled. "Past tense."

"I don't think he's capable of change," Stefan said quietly.

"I think it's kind of amusing," Damon said as he leaned against the counter.

"Caroline, sweet, I don't want to cause problems," he said with a grin. "Shall I leave?"

Majority of the group shouted yes or nodded but Caroline still stood her ground. "No, please stay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Then stay I shall."

"If you all want to stay," she whispered. "Then you're welcome."

She dragged Klaus over to the table and let him sit down. Her mother reluctantly sat across from them while Matt, Elena and Stefan sat down. Damon had other plans while Bonnie and Jeremy wanted to get away.

It was Caroline who finished dinner and served it. Klaus acted as a perfect guest and everyone seemed relaxed enough so it wasn't awkward. By the end of the night no one was rushing him out of the house, especially Caroline.

"I'll be back," he assured her.

"I'll leave the window open," she told him as he walked away.

She said a swift goodbye to everyone else and escaped upstairs. She fixed her hair and changed into some pyjamas before opening the window then climbing into bed. Without meaning to she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the night she tossed and turned as nightmares consumed her mind. Eventually she shot forward and gasped for air. She almost screamed as she felt arms wrap around her but when she heard their owners voice she relaxed.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Tyler bit me," she whispered.

"Was it like last time?" he questioned.

She smiled. "In my nightmare you didn't tell him to, he just did it because he was angry and..."

"And?"

"You weren't there to help me like last time," she whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. "I could feel it burning, I was dying Klaus."

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "That will never happen, OK?"

"You can't always be there, Klaus," she mumbled.

"Yes I can," he promised. "And I will."

They laid back down and she snuggled into him. "Why do you care?"

"You intrigue me, Caroline," he said simply. "You make me feel more human than I have in a very long time."

"I think you do all that on your own," she shrugged with a yawn.

"Caroline?" he asked.

He received no response as she had already drifted back to sleep. He wrapped the covers around her better as he continued to hold her. His body would tense up every time she moved and he was like a rock when her arm wrapped tightly round him and her head rested on his chest. It was a while before he relaxed and his body went soft.

* * *

"You really are keeping my brother occupied."

"What do you want?" Caroline asked as she walked out of school.

"He normally gets bored and impatient very easily," Rebekah shrugged. "He must really like you."

"Would people stop saying that," she moaned.

"You know it's true," she teased. "And we both know you feel the same."

"I do not!"

Rebekah laughed as she continued to walk with Caroline. "All joking and teasing a side, you should come over this weekend, for dinner."

"I erm... I couldn't possibly," Caroline stuttered as she reached her car.

"Are you afraid, Caroline?" There was an amused tone in her voice.

"Of course I'm not."

"Then come round Saturday," she said simply as she walked away.

Caroline bit her lip as she got into her car. She thought about whether she go or not the entire drive home. At the last minute she drove past her house and headed to the Salvatore's. She knew Elena was bound to be there, the one person who would put things aside and help her.

When she arrived she was happy to see that none of the others were there. As she reached the front door it swung open and Damon smiled out at her. He stood aside and motioned for her to come in. Once she did she was guided into the seating area where Elena and Stefan were curled up.

"I know you don't like him," Caroline mumbled. "But I need your help."

Elena sat up instantly and patted the space next to her. "With what exactly?"

"Don't be mad," Caroline said as she sat down. "But Rebekah invited me round for dinner on Saturday. I'm assuming it'll me, her and Klaus. I don't know whether to go or not."

"Not is the obvious answer," Damon said as he settled into the armchair. "Its bad enough you're getting freaky with bad boy original but to add his sister to the mix."

"I am not getting freaky with him," Caroline sighed. "People need to stop saying that I am."

"What's stopping you from going?" Elena asked.

"Rebekah and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye," she said simply.

"It used to be that way with you and Klaus."

She mused over Elena's answer before saying, "I guess you're right. And I am sorry."

"For?"

"All of this," Caroline whispered. "It's just he's my friend now, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you guys."

Elena bit her lip, torn between what to do. "I don't trust him, Caroline, I really don't but I do trust you. Please be careful."

"So we're still friends?"

Elena nodded and had barely any time to think before Caroline was hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I still don't like it," Damon said.

Caroline whipped round to see him. "Since when was it your problem?"

"Fine," he said with a wave of his hands. "Go to your little get together, don't blame me when they've both attacked you and left you for dead."

"He promised to look out for me and always be there for me," she whispered.

"When was this?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Well one example was last night," she said simply. "I had a nightmare, and in it Tyler bit me again, but it was because he was angry. I could feel myself dying... And Klaus said that he would never let that happen."

"There's a big difference between promising you something and actually going a head with it," Damon said.

"But it's a start!" Caroline urged. "He cares about me."

"And you care about him too, right?" Elena asked.

It took her a moment to think about it before she nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Don't let that cloud your judgement," Elena warned. "Please, just keep your guard up as well, OK?"


	6. A Dangerous Move Or Two

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 6: A Dangerous Move Or Two_

Caroline decided to go to Klaus's for dinner but was sad to notice his shocked expression when she turned up at his door. He was kind enough thought to let her enter. He guided her through to the sitting area and let her have first dibs on where to sit.

"As lovely as this is," Klaus said as he sat down across from her. "May I ask why you are here?"

"She didn't tell you?" Caroline asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Why am I sure this has something to do with my sister?"

"It's something nice," Rebekah said from the doorway. "I invited her round for dinner."

Klaus said no more but just nodded. He made sure to get Caroline a drink before they were called into the dinning room. As they walked to it Klaus opened every door they came to, he stood aside patitently for her to go through before he did.

"Wow," she breathed as she entered the dining room.

The dining room chandilier was dimmed and the fireplace was on. Klaus guided her over to her seat and helped her to sit down. Once she was comfortable he sat down at the head of the table beside her. Rebekah was on the other side.

The meal looked simple but Caroline guessed that it wasn't as she didn't recognise it. She took a curious bite but then smiled happily to herself and took some more. Her eagar bites got the attention of Klaus. He slowly ate his food but kept his eyes on Caroline the entire time. He didn't even notice the disgusted look on his sister's face.

"That was amazing," Caroline said happily.

"Thanks," Rebekah smiled. "It's an old recipie."

"Well, you did a good job."

"I'm sure you can have more," Klaus commented.

"Yeah," Rebekah shrugged. "There's pleanty left."

"I couldn't possibly, I'd burst."

"Yeah, brother... I don't see why you like her as much as you do."

Caroline blushed and fiddled with her napkin as Rebekah got up from the table. She took the plates with her but never returned. Klaus sat still in his seat, watching every move that Caroline made. He waited patiently until he was sure he had to speak.

"Caroline?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" he asked curiously. "I hope it wasn't what my sister said."

"Erm, no," she replied akwwardly.

In one swift motion he had moved from his chair and lifted her from hers. "Please, tell me."

"People keep saying you like me," she whispered. "Even Rebekah."

"Would that be so bad?" he asked simply.

She looked curiously at him as he kissed her cheek. "You're not denying it then?"

"Would you like me to?"

She shrugged. "I'd like you to know that I only want to be friends."

He took her hand and led her from the room. "Then that is all we will be."

She didn't respond, just allowed herself to be drifted from the room. She took in the marvelous look of place as she went. Her eyes only drifted back to Klaus when they were in the seating area again. He crossed the room without her to turn on some music, it was a classical piece. He grabbed her hand with a charming smile. He pulled her to him and they danced.

"So gentle," he whispred softly.

"I could say the same about you," she giggled.

"I find it hard to believe we're one of the same sometimes," he commented.

"Technically we're not," she said simply. "You're a hybrid."

"Which makes me part vampire," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "To afraid to admit you're wrong?"

"I will admit anything you want," he said softly. "I'll tell you anything you want me to."

"Anything?" She became amused by this.

He nodded confidently. However, she didn't ask him anything. Instead she just let her head rest gently on his shoulder as they danced. He smiled thankfully over her head. Although he was telling the truth when he said he would admit anything to her he was afraid. He was also happy at the idea that she didn't seem to need to ask him anything, she just seemed happy, with him.

* * *

Caroline's eyes snapped open to reveal that she was in the forest. Trees surrounded her, the sky was dark and she couldn't see for miles. All of this told her that she was deep within the forest late at night. How had she gotten here? She remembered going to Klaus' and feeling happy when she got back home. She remembered falling asleep but she couldn't remember how she ended up here.

She crept foward a few steps. She kept her ears perked and her other sights on alert in case something popped up. She breathed in and spelt the faint essence of human skin, she figured her best bet was to walk in that direction for a little bit till she could pick up a stronger scent. She refused to run incase she went too far.

"You OK there, pet?"

Caroline whipped round to see a dark figure standing a couple of feet away. "Who are you?"

"You seem incredibly scared," he cooed. "For a vampire."

She froze, rooted to the spot. "Who are you?" she repeated.

He didn't respond, just stepped forward. She ran the posibility through her head. It was possible he was human but not many human's confronted vampires. It was possible that he was indeed a vampire but surely she would be able to tell. Then he could have been a witch, but she hadn't met many male witches in her life so that was probably not it. Then it hit her, the smell wofted over as he got closer, it was the same smell Tyler had. She gulped at the realisation that he was a werewolf.

"What's the matter, pet?" he teased.

Before she could run he darted forward, he caught her off guard and managed to tackle her to the ground. He breathed slowly against her neck as she squirmed beneath him. Just as she was about to push hard against his chest he bit her shoulder. She cried out in pain as he moved to bite her arm. To reneder her even weaker he lashed out at her face. His nails dragged down her cheek and across her neck.

"Why?" she choked.

"It's not so often you find a vampire wondering around, especailly one who seemed so weak and lost," he explained. "You're type are scum."

"Then why have you stopped?"

He touched the bite marks and the cuts. "This way will be so much more painful. You're a long way from anyone, let's hope someone realises your absence before its too late."

She could see something flicker across his eyes. It was clear that there was more reasoning other than the fact that she was just a vampire. She didn't dwell on it long as her body raked with pain. He grinned happily before darting away from her.

She reached for her phone and through hazed eyes she scrolled down to the first person she thought of. She didn't know why she thought of them, it didn't seem rationnal but they had always been there. They were the one who helped her through some hard times.

"Tyler," she whispered as he picked up the phone.

"Caroline," he said angrily. "What do you want?"

"I need you," she whimpered.

"Seriously?" The anger grew in his voice. "You leave me, cuddle up to him then demand I come racing in the middle of the night the second you need me again? Reality check, that isn't going to happen!"

"Tyler, please, I need you're help," she begged. "It really hu-" But he had hung up.

She let her phone fall out of her hand and onto the floor next to her. She managed to role onto her side as she began to cry. The pain was becoming unbareable but she didn't care. She knew Klaus was the next logical step, only he could save her but she just wouldn't do it. She needed Tyler and he wouldn't come to help her. She suddenly felt bad for how cruel and brutal she was when she ended things. She continued to cry as the pain coursed through her body.

* * *

**I know, I know, it went from happy to sad... But it's helping with what I have planned. So I hoped you enjoy it. I promise to update soon so you can see what happens to Caroline. :) Thoughts and feelings would be appreciated.**


	7. Guardian Angel

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 7: Guardian Angel_

"Caroline!"

Klaus knelt down urgently next to Caroline and pulled her into his arms. He shook her gently before noticing the marks. His hands ran over the familiar marks and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It wasn't that long ago that she was in a similar situation, only that time wasn't as bad. This time it would be much more painful for her, it would be a definite slow recovery.

"Caroline," he shouted as she shook her. "You need to wake up."

"Klaus?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, look me."

She opened her eyes only slightly, it was the furthest she could manage. Klaus bit down on his own wrist just in case her strength was completely gone. He held it to her mouth, when he was barely inches from her mouth she reached forward.

"Drink," he told her. "Take as much as you need, OK?"

Neither of them were sure how long they stayed there. Klaus never became worried that she would drink him dry, he trusted her. Eventually, however, she did pull away. He had to admit she looked slightly better but he knew she felt like hell.

"Who?" he asked bluntly.

She shrugged slightly, wincing at the pain it caused. "I don't know."

"What are you doing out here at this time anyway?" he asked sadly.

"I woke up here," she explained. "I had that nightmare again then I woke up here."

He looked away from her, biting his lip.

"Klaus," she mumbled. "What is it?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "It is weird how you had a nightmare involving being bit, then suddenly you end up out here and get bitten. That is a huge coincidence."

"OK, the setting is a bit similar," she admitted. "But in my nightmares Tyler bit me."

"Yeah, you are right," he whispered.

"But you still think something's not right?"

"Yeah," he nodded but then froze. "Why didn't you call me?"

She tried to sit up and he helped her. "I called Tyler."

"Where is lover boy?"

She groaned. "He hung up on me."

Caroline flinched as Klaus tensed up against her. "He left you here to die?"

"He didn't know!" she insisted. "I told him it hurt but I don't think he even realised."

"Still," Klaus muttered. "So you just lay here afterwards?"

"I must have passed out or something," she explained. "I would have called you if I didn't."

"You didn't need to be punished or anything, Caroline."

"What do you mean?"

He stroked her cheek softly before standing up. He leant down and scooped her up into his arms. As he walked with her he explained. "You hurt him right?"

"I think so," she whispered. "I was probably a little unfair."

"And he hurt you tonight," he told her.

"Yeah, that's karma," she mumbled.

"That's my point, just because he couldn't handle your break up doesn't mean you deserved that. He should have come to you, he should have been the bigger man," Klaus whispered. "Of course, it would have been pointless."

She managed to chuckle at that. "I didn't call you first the last time, remember?"

"That is true," he smiled. "But both times you made it."

"This feels worse," she sighed.

"You were bitten twice and that scratch is pretty nasty," he told her. "It'll take a lot longer to heal."

They continued to walk in silence. He would get faster but in stages. At each stage he would stay constant for a little while so she would get used to it. She soon realised that they were in the forest at the edge of Mystic Falls. The werewolf had been right, she was a long way from anyone.

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously.

"I was late coming to yours because I was feeding," he explained. "When I got there you were gone. I knew something wasn't right."

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"Like I would let you die," he laughed.

She went to say something else but then realised they were close to her house. She bit her lip, she would save anymore questions till later. Klaus stayed quiet too and instead picked up speed. This new burst of speed got them home in less than half the time.

Surprisingly Klaus walked timidly up to the house. It was now reaching on to two in the morning. Both of them were shocked to see the kitchen lights were on, and when Klaus knocked on the door it opened almost instantly.

"What the hell?" Damon questioned, venom clear in his voice.

"She was bitten, twice," he explained. "Werewolf bite, but she'll be fine."

"She doesn't look fine," he growled.

"Yeah, well," Klaus shrugged. "She might be better if I can sit her down and get her something to drink."

Reluctantly Damon stepped aside. Klaus ran straight into the livingroom to set Caroline down on the couch. He covered her over with a blanket before sitting down on the floor beside her. He stroked her cheek and pushed the hair out of her eyes, earning him a smile.

Damon came through a minute later followed by Sheriff Forbes, Stefan, Matt and Elena. All of them stopped when they saw Caroline lying on the couch. The two Salvatore brothers and Matt stayed back while both Elena and the Sheriff came round to see.

"Is she OK?"

"I can talk, Mom," Caroline whispered.

"Well?" Elena asked.

"I feel like death," Caroline complained. "But better than I did."

"When?" Matt muttered.

"I don't know, I found her just after one," Klaus explained. "I think she was there a while."

"What makes you say that?" Elena sounded shocked.

"She called Tyler," he replied bitterly. "She says he didn't know what had happened but he just hung up on her. She wanted to wait a while before she called me, but she must have passed out."

"Tyler wouldn't do that," Elena defended.

"He did," Caroline whispered. "But like I said, he didn't know how serious it was, if he did then he would have been there. I know he would have."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Klaus whispered as he kissed her forehead. "No more talking or anything, OK? You need to rest."

"OK," she mumbled. "But can you help me upstairs and stay with me?"

Klaus looked questioningly around at everyone. They all seemed torn but Sheriff Forbes just shrugged. "You saved her... Again," she whispered. "So stay as long as you like."

"In that case, Sheriff," Damon yawned as he sat down. "I'm going to stay here while he is."

"A house full of vampires," she muttered. "Never thought I'd see that in my life time."

Each of them said a goodbye to Caroline as she was lifted from the couch. Damon went straight to flicking through channels as they disappeared upstairs. He ran them into her room, kicking the door shut and settling her onto her bed.

He helped her to get under the covers before he turned on her lamp. He opened both windows ever so slightly but kept the curtains drawn. He then edged over pulling her chair with him. He settled it right next to the bed and sat down.

"He hates vampires," she said suddenly.

"Who?"

"The guy who bit me," she elaborated. "He said that's why he bit me but..."

"You don't believe him?"

She bit her lip. "It felt like there was something else, another reason."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, he a had a lot of muscle too," she said. "His hair was short and I think it was dark, he had small eyes, I think they were dark too. It was hard to tell really. He was really strong."

"Did he have any marks?"

She closed her eyes in thought. "A tattoo maybe."

"What did it look like?"

"A small 'X' next to his eye," she said unsurely. "It could have just been dirt, or a shadow."

Klaus tensed in his seat, he had a feeling of who it might have been but he kept quiet. He had to be sure before he told Caroline. He smiled awkwardly at her but she didn't seem to realise that anything was wrong.

Just as he was about to move closer to her they both heard footsteps downstairs. Klaus sighed as he relaxed back into his chair. He watched as Caroline stared at the door till Jeremy and Bonnie came. Both of them ignored Klaus and ran over to her.

"Thanks for helping her," Bonnie muttered to Klaus.

"Anytime," he shrugged, amused at how painful it must have been for her.

"I'm sorry Caroline."

"You didn't do anything, Bonnie," Caroline smiled as she hugged her friend.

Jeremy stayed back, arms folded over his chest. It was clear he was concerned but he made no move to comfort Caroline or get involved. He just listened intently until he found a moment to speak.

"Will you be OK?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, Jeremy. I'll be right as rain soon enough."

"We'll never fight again, OK?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure Bonnie, but he's still my friend."

She closed her eyes in frustration but then smiled slightly. "I know, Caroline. Just don't talk about him all the time, yeah?"

Klaus had to stop himself from sighing with happiness as Caroline broke into a breath taking smile. She nodded enthusiastically causing Bonnie to laugh. They both stayed there for a while talking. Jeremy seemed to relax a little but he still stayed out of the way like Klaus.

Klaus almost moaned in satisfaction as they left the room. He always felt more comfortable around Caroline when they were alone, he felt like he didn't have to try. After they'd gone she smiled happily at him but he could see that she was exhausted.

As he was about to move over to her again someone else came into the room. "Can't a guy catch a break?" he muttered.

"Ty?" Caroline croaked.

Klaus was up in flash. He pushed Tyler up against the wall with his hand around his throat. "Get out," he snarled.

"What did I do?" Tyler asked defensively.

"She asked you for help."

"I didn't know!" Tyler complained. "I thought it was something stupid like you left her or she fell out with Elena or something. I didn't think it was life threatening."

"That's not the point," Klaus growled. "When someone you care about asks you to help them you do! It was the middle of the night, that should have been some indicator that it was serious!"

"What would you know about care?" he questioned. "You don't know the first thing about caring for someone."

Klaus' lips pulled back over his teeth in an angry growl. He would have lunged forward if it wasn't for the cry that escaped behind him.

"Caroline?"

"Don't," she whispered through her tears. "Please, don't fight."

He instantly let go of Tyler's throat and rushed towards her. He sat on the bed and pulled her gently into his arms. He rocked her back and forwards slowly, constantly whispering to her. She soon stopped crying and looked worriedly at Tyler.

"Please leave," she whispered.

"Caroline," he said in disbelief.

"I don't blame you, Ty. I know you didn't have a choice," she said softly. "But I already asked Klaus to stay and all you'll do is fight. So please."

"I'll come see you again," he promised.

Klaus waited patiently for Tyler to leave before he laid Caroline back down. Once he covered her he noticed the small hand wrapped around his arm. He smiled at her as he lay down behind her. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

After a while she slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. He didn't falter his grip on her. He was afraid that if he let go then she would get hurt again. So instead he just lay there, listening to her breathing and taking in the smell of her hair. He smiled against her shoulder as he kissed it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	8. Looking Past The Bad Side

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 8: Looking Past The Bad Side_

Caroline and Klaus both sat in her garden on a couple of deck chairs, it had been a week since she was bitten. It was a beautiful Sunday and normally Caroline would be smiling. In fact, she had made a full recovery so this Sunday should be filled with more than just smiles.

Instead she was the opposite. She spent most of the week with Klaus and even her friends came round to see her. It was spending time with Klaus that made her realise how tense he'd been. When he thought she wasn't looking he would relax and she would see a hint of guilt.

"Klaus."

"Caroline."

"What's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" he asked but still looked a head.

"Look at me please."

When he didn't she stood up. She walked over to him and quietly sat down on his lap. She put her hands on either side of his face. Reluctantly he let her move his head.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"People might get the wrong impression."

"Let them," she shrugged. "Now tell me."

He didn't respond but he didn't look away either. They just sat there comfortably. She eventually, however, dropped her hands into her lap. He let his arm wrap around her waist while his other hand rested on her lap. She let her hands wrap around his.

"I know who he is."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Who?"

"The man who bit you," he said. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know his name, hell, the only thing I remember is that mark you told me about," Klaus explained. "But... You know how I tried to make a hybrid army? Before I realised why it failed..."

"Yeah..." she hesitated.

"Well, there was this big pack," he explained. "No one really knows about this but there were loads of them but they weren't alone."

"Who were they with?" She couldn't help but sound curious.

"Witches," he explained. "Not many of them but they were there, only I hadn't realised that."

"What happened?"

"I got to some of the werewolves but of course it didn't work," he explained. "Let's say a fight almost broke out between us."

"But it didn't?"

"No, even with the witches and the lack of army I had, they didn't want to lose anymore of their own," he whispered. "However, there was this one guy. He seemed hell bent on a fight."

"You think it was him," she stated.

Klaus nodded. "I don't understand why he came after you though."

"That's if it is him, but..." She looked down at how they were sat. "Maybe for reasons like this."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled weakly at him. "Don't. You've changed, that's all that matters. And it might not even be him."

"Why have you forgiven me so easily?" he asked curiously.

"You saved my life Klaus and you've been here for me," she shrugged. "Plus, I don't want to fight with you."

Things didn't get any happier as the day went on. Klaus still seemed tense and because of that Caroline couldn't relax. Eventually they talked. He voiced his worries about the werewolf coming back to hurt her. They soon agreed to tell the others and work something out.

So soon enough everyone, with the exception of Tyler, was gathered at the Salvatores. They all sat quietly, not knowing what to say but only knowing that it had something to do with Caroline's attack.

"Someone spit it out," Damon said with annoyance.

"We think I was bitten as revenge on Klaus," Caroline burst out.

"Told you he was bad news," Bonnie shrugged.

"Revenge for what?" Stefan asked calmly.

"The whole rampage of making hybrids and failing," Klaus said with little to no emotion.

"We..." Caroline hesitated. "We think he might have a witch and other werewolves to help."

"Can't you go all witchy and sense that kind of thing?" Damon asked.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know, maybe I felt something."

"Well, I doubt very much that they brought all their witch friends," Klaus said simply. "But I still fear that they'll come after Caroline again."

"We need to protect her," Elena said, but she was looking at Stefan.

Stefan watched her closely before he answered. "Caroline you'll stay here with us. Damon or I should be there all the time to look out for you."

"I'll come round all the time too," Bonnie added.

"I'm always there anyway," Elena smiled.

"Guess I might as well join the party," Matt smiled as Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"And I was thinking..." Elena hesitated.

Damon caught on to what she was thinking and frowned. "Just because you practically live there doesn't mean you can invite _him _to stay."

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing full well that they were talking about him. He waited for the argument that had suddenly sprung up to finish.

"I am not leaving her side," Klaus warned. "So either you let me into your house or I'll force my way in."

Caroline set a hand on his arm, it seemed to calm him down. "Please, Damon."

"Fine," Damon muttered. "I'll just have to take pleasure in kicking his ass out of my house later."

The next day instead of going to school Caroline was moved into the Salvatore house. It took time to convince Sheriff Forbes to allow it but eventually she agreed. To say the house was full and loud for most of day was an understatement.

Eventually mostly everyone went to do other things, even Klaus. Left alone in the house were Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline. They were all in separate areas of the house. Both Elena and Stefan were relaxing while Damon went wondering and Caroline laid down in her temporary room.

As she lay there she looked around the room. It was stylish, fancy and... Old. It was clear the Salvatores weren't into decorating much. She studied the features of the four poster bed she was on and already found herself missing her own bed.

"Can I come in?"

She rolled over and was shocked to see Damon standing in the door way. "Sure."

He smirked while shutting the door behind him. He wondered over and lay down beside her. The two of them looked up at the roof of the four poster.

"You just come in here to lie down?"

"No," he muttered. "I wanted to talk."

She rolled over to look at him. "Sounds serious."

"Why do you like Klaus so much?" he asked seriously.

"He changed," she said simply.

"So you can see past all the evil in him?"

"He's not evil, Damon."

"OK," he mumbled. "The bad stuff, the things people judge him for... You see past that, right? You see the good in him..."

"I do," she admitted.

"Do you see the good in me?" At this point he also turned to look at her.

"Damon, you refuse to let people see the good in you," she whispered. "Everyone who knows you knows that you are."

"I guess."

"So, did you just come in here to talk about this?"

"No," he sighed. "I wanted to check on you."

She chuckled slightly. "Thank you."

"Can I lie here a bit?" he asked. "Bad boy original won't be back for a while and Elena and Stefan are being too romantic for my liking."

"Don't see why not," she stretched and yawned. "You should be like this more often Damon."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "How about some quiet time?"


	9. Human Attraction

**Caroline rolled over slowly and looked at her surroundings. She stretched out slightly till she hit something solid.**

"Watch your hands, your boyfriend might get jealous."

"Damon?" she groaned.

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Well its dark."

"Klaus?" she asked curiously.

"Haven't seen him."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Apart from when I went to feed a couple of hours ago, yeah."

"Lovely," Caroline smiled.

"Still not used to it?"

"I like the taste and everything just like I should..." she started. "But the thought of it is revolting."

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled. "Do you want some now?"

"I'll pass."

"You need to, Caroline."

She groaned before sitting up. "Let me wake up properly."

"I'm sure bad boy original will be back soon..."

"I have you to keep me company till then," she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow then smirked at her. "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think of anything other than blood and that?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nope, that's pretty much it."

"Well if you're going to be like that then you can leave."

He smirked at her again before pulling her closer. He held onto her and tickled her sides. "I'm sorry, did you want me to leave?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before he continued with his assault.

Eventually he let her go and she fell back against his chest. One of his arms was still snaked around her. She rested comfortably against his chest.

"How you with the whole Elena and Stefan thing?"

"It's killing me," he shrugged. "But what am I supposed to do? He's my brother and well... She seems happy."

"You're soft Damon Salvatore."

"Don't tell anyone," he chuckled.

"I promise I won't."

"Maybe we should move before your boyfriend comes back."

"He's not my boyfriend," she mumbled.

"Doesn't mean he won't be jealous as hell when he comes back here."

"But I'm comfy," she pouted.

"Too bad darling," he said as he moved her and stood up. "I'm going to get you some blood."

"Damon," she said quickly before kneeling at the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"If you're going to put it in a glass like I think you are," she said. "Don't chose a see through one."

He rolled his eyes before turning away. "Big baby."

"Damon," she said again.

He turned around and when he saw the look on her face he went back over to her. She leaned up further and hug him tightly. When she pulled away she kissed his cheek.

"I really do like this version of Damon, OK?" she told him. "And Elena doesn't know what she's missing."

He just shrugged and kissed her forehead. He left swiftly and she fell back onto the bed to wait.

Almost an hour later the door opened. She sat up properly but was shocked to see that it was Klaus who came in. He handed her over a blue cup as he sat on the bed.

"Where's Damon?"

"And here I was thinking you would be happy to see me."

She frowned. "I am, it's just Damon said he'd bring me this up. Did something happen?"

"No, he's downstairs," Klaus explained. "He said I could bring it up. I can get him if you like?"

"No," she whispered as she drank from the cup. "What took you so long anyway?"

He chuckled. "I had some business to do."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" she asked as she finished up and put the cup on the side.

"I was trying to track down the guy I think attacked you," he explained. "And then I had to feed."

"Nothing bad happened, did it?"

He shook his head. "No. Why? Were you worried?"

"I might have been," she shrugged, emotions trying not to let her emotions escape her.

"Well I am all yours for the rest of the night," he informed.

"Come over here then," she said as she got comfy.

He crawled his way over to sit beside her. He made himself comfy then pulled her closer. She leaned into his side and smiled as he hugged her. She let out a low breath which at first made him worry but then he realised that she was only relaxing.

They sat like that for a while. A first there was some small talk but they soon lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Just as he was about to say something someone came into the room.

"Sorry to ruin the intimate moment," Damon said. "But I thought maybe you'd wanna go out for a bit."

"She needs to stay inside," Klaus sighed.

"I'm going to the bar, Matt and Jeremy will be there, no doubt Bonnie too," Damon shrugged. "If it makes you feel better you can come to."

"Come on, Klaus," Caroline groaned.

"You're going no matter what I say, aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "In true Caroline fashion."

"Fine," he sighed. "I will meet you all there in an hour."

He kissed her cheek before running from the room. Damon grinned before sitting on the bed.

"Go get changed," he told her.

"And you're just going to sit there?"

"Yeah," he said simply. "You can use the bathroom."

She muttered quietly to herself as she grabbed some clean clothes. She heard the bed creek as she went into the bathroom. She tried to dress quickly then spent time washing her face and brushing her teeth. She used the hair bobble on her wrist to tie her hair into a lose ponytail. She let the front few bits hang down in slight curls.

As she came back out Damon sat straight up. She stood there awkwardly as he looked her up and down.

"Quit staring."

"Don't wear clothes like that then," he mumbled.

She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of faded blue denim shorts, a checkered purple shirt and some converse. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I can just see why bad boy original wants you in his bed so bad."

"Oh shut up."

He started to laugh and went to stand in front of her. "Come on then princess." He lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Damon Salvatore, put me down!"

But he didn't. He just walked through the house with her hung over his shoulder. He just laughed whenever she hit his back and shouted at homing. He ignored her and then looks he received from Elena and Stefan. It was only when they got outside that he set her down.

"I'm going to kill you," she threatened as she hit his chest.

"Play nice," he teased.

She looked at how close they were standing. "Anyone would think you liked me."

He shook his head. "You're hot as well, but no. I'm more into humans these day, you don't quite make the cut."

"I am sorry that she doesn't feel the same."

"Me too," he sighed.

"Well, you have me to talk to," she told him quietly.

He smiled. "I'll try to remember that."

"Come on then," she said as she made her way over to his car. "But remember, I'm still mad at you."


	10. Unexpected Changes

**The Good In People**

_**Chapter 10: Unexpected Changes**_

**Caroline made sure the conversations they had were happy ones. She wanted her friends to be in a good mood before Klaus showed up. It wasn't much of a chore though. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her friends the past few days. Realistically it was the past few weeks, they had all been distant since she had started being nice with Klaus.**

As there wasn't many people some of the chairs had been moved aside for dancing. Elena and Stefan were dancing, as were Bonnie and Tyler. Jeremy and Matt had to watch from their places behind the bar.

Not wanting to miss out on the chance to dance she dragged a reluctant Damon to the floor. They danced through a couple of fast pace songs till she spotted Klaus. She grinned but Damon pulled her back for another dance.

"Can I steal her?" Klaus asked.

"Nope," Damon said simply.

Caroline frowned and she noticed the angry look on Klaus' face. "Please?"

"She has a perfectly good dance partner."

Caroline caught the look on Damon's face and she knew that he was deliberately winding Klaus up. Before she could voice this, however, Klaus put his hand on Damon's shoulder. Needless to say a fight started up.

"Stop it!" Caroline shouted.

Klaus froze but kept his grip on Damon.

"See?" Damon asked her. "Still the same old Klaus."

At those words Klaus dropped Damon and backed away.

"Wait," Caroline practically hissed. "All this being nice and friendly and checking up on me. It was to provoke, Klaus?"

"We wanted you to see what he's really like," Bonnie mumbled.

"It was Damon's plan," Jeremy whispered.

"Well at least Klaus wouldn't sink that low!" Caroline shouted. "He lost his temper, who doesn't?"

Before they could respond she turned on her heel and left. Klaus was close behind her followed by whispers of "we were suppose to get her to be on our side."

As she walked Klaus stayed a few steps behind. He didn't want to impose on her just yet. His old self had shone through earlier and he wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Sweet Caroline?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Stop, please."

She stopped dead in her tracks without warning and he almost walked into her.

"Well," he chuckled. "I didn't think you would listen."

"How could they?" she sighed. "Be all nice and caring just so I would hate you."

"They care."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Well," Klaus shrugged. "It did all seem to be Damon's doing."

"That makes it harder to be angry," she whispered. "We've never exactly been close friends and it's such a typical Damon thing to do."

"Well," he told her. "There is no need to return to them just yet."

"I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"Earlier, I was wondering about Damon and didn't seem that happy to see you."

"I heard he was incredibly nice," he chuckled. "I would have been interested in him too."

"He wasn't that nice," she smiled.

"Maybe we should go for a walk?" he suggested. "Although, how about a slower pace this time?"

"We can try that."

They started to walk, it was a painfully slow pace but it didn't bother either of them. They didn't really plan where they were going, instead they just took whatever turn took their fancy.

After a while Caroline took Klaus' hand in hers. It shocked him a little but he didn't pull away. He just watched her. She was looking a head, not seeming phased by what she had just done.

"We can't stay out too long."

She looked at him. "I'm with you. I'm safe."

"Maybe so," he shrugged. "But just to be sure."

She frowned. "Can we stay out for a little while longer?"

"We are a while away from the Salvatore's," he mused. "How about we walk for another 5 minutes before heading back?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Do not be sad, Caroline," he told her. "Did you really want Damon as a friend?"

"I could live without it I guess," she smiled. "I have you no matter what anyway, right?"

"As long as you want me," he promised. "I didn't upset you earlier?"

"I wish you wouldn't have gotten so angry, I would have danced with you after," she whispered. "But to be fair, I meant want I said, everyone loses their temper. You're bound to have set backs."

"Not many if you are around," he said. "Any time I get angry you can calm me down. It is **nice."**

She sighed, pretending to be fed up. "Guess that means I'll have to hang out with you even more."

He grinned. "Oh, the horror of it."

She squeezed his hand and leaned against him for a moment before continuing to walk normally. He watched her some more. Taking in the sight of her. He was soaking in the happiness he felt from the idea of seeing her even more.

He surprisingly felt bad about being the problem between her and her friends. He never thought he would feel bad for such a thing. Actually feeling something for someone else shocked him to the core. But when Caroline was concerned he felt a whole knew range of feelings. He was also willing to do new things.

Lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Caroline was watching him intently. He smiled shyly at her before looking a head. He could still see her watching out of the corner of his eye. It made him feel uncomfortable but he sort of liked it.

He noticed her shiver so he removed his hand from hers. She pouted, but he ignored it. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled before putting it on. That smile only grew when he put his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk.

* * *

It's short, but I wanted to get the whole Damon's intention thing started up to explain a few things.


	11. Trust

**The Good In People  
**_Chapter 11: Trust_

"You have to go back to the Salvatore's," Klaus said sadly.

On their way back from their walk earlier on Caroline had steered Klaus in a different direction. He didn't bother asking where they were going but he knew it wasn't to the Salvatore's. They had walked for a while, both in silence, till finally he realised they were heading to his house. He smiled to himself when he realised and guided her inside. They had been sat around since then.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

"If you don't they will come looking for you," he pointed out.

"Stop being right," she muttered.

"I will be there."

"They won't let you in and you know it," she said sadly but then she went wide eyed. "I could stay here."

"Caroline..."

She looked away from him quickly. "No, no, it was a stupid suggestion. Just forget I even said anything."

"No," he said as he laid a hand on hers. "I just think you should try with them, OK?"

"Why?"

"Because they are your friends," Klaus sighed. "If you still don't feel alright by tomorrow night then you can move in with me, OK?"

"People really will talk then," she chuckled.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Well now, I would not mind that at all."

She bit her lip, a smile threatening to break across her face. She looked down. "Yeah," she breathed. "I guess it's not that bad."

"Now will you let me take you over there?"

She nodded. "But drive slowly."

He chuckled as he stood up. He stretched his hand out for her take. Once she had he led her outside and into his car. True to his word he drove slowly to the Salvatore's, he even took a couple of detours. He did the first one to make it longer but the second was only because he received a chuckle for the first.

When they did arrive Caroline wouldn't move. She stayed rooted to the spot. She wanted to talk to her friends. She honestly did understand their concern but they didn't even seem to care about her anymore. She continued to think even after Klaus came round and opened her door.

"Not to concern you," he said, still standing by the open door. "But I have the slightest feeling that it is going to rain."

"Then I'll get wet," Caroline mumbled.

"As will the inside of my car," Klaus added. "So, out."

Caroline rolled her eyes and finally exited the car. "Underneath it all you're just like every other guy."

"I will pretend that is a compliment for now."

Klaus shut the door and locked his car up before walking her to the front door. They stood there for a moment, neither moving till finally Klaus knocked. They stood there in even more silence while they waited. Caroline tried to concentrate so that she wouldn't storm off in the opposite direction.

It was Matt who answered the door. The sad look on his face almost made Caroline forget what had happened. She almost reached out and hugged him, _almost_. She managed to keep herself where she was, never taking her eyes off of him.

"You came back," he breathed out. "We didn't think you would."

"I almost didn't," she muttered.

"Caroline?" Elena asked as she came around the corner.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "It's her."

Elena rushed forward and hugged her friend. She held on for a few moments before pulling completely away and stepping back. "Look, we're sorry."

"Yeah, I'm assuming that's not all of you," Caroline mumbled.

Elena frowned. "No, but we all mean it, just some of us are too stubborn to admit that."

"Klaus," Caroline groaned as she turned to face him.

"No you don't," he told her. "We agreed."

"Come get me tomorrow?" she asked. "I want to go out for a bit."

He bit his lip. He wouldn't normally let her but he knew how horrible it must be for her to be here. He sighed. "OK, but we won't be out for long."

"Of course," she said happily.

"So your staying?" Matt asked, a smile starting to appear.

She nodded. "If I'm not happy by tomorrow night I'm moving in with Klaus."

She ignored their looks and hugged Klaus. He whispered reassurances in her ear before he left her standing in the doorway. She refused to move till she could no longer see his car in the distance. She moved into the house but went straight upstairs instead of going to see everyone.

She flopped down on her temporary bed and sighed. She lay across it on her back at an awkward angle. She looked up, trying to think about anything that would take her mind off of what had happened. She got lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard a strange noise at the window. When she looked there was nothing there.

Almost an hour later when she was about to drift off the door open. She exhaled slowly but didn't look towards the door.

"Caroline..."

"Go away, Matt."

He didn't though. Instead he walked over to where she lay. He sat timidly down beside her and stayed quiet till she finally sat up. They sat side by side, almost touching. She just looked straight a head while he watched her.

He nudged her softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you guys do it?"

"To protect you." He seemed serious enough.

"It's you lot that I need protecting from."

"Don't say that," Matt whispered. "I know it wasn't the best way to go about it."

"That's an understatement."

"Look," Matt sighed. "We needed a plan. Damon said if we could provoke the old Klaus then maybe you could see that you're better off with us."

Caroline laughed. "Do you know what the funny thing is?"

Matt looked uneasy. "What?"

"Klaus never made me choose, he's the one that convinced me to come here tonight," she smiled. "You lot think you're better than him but you're the ones forcing me to choose."

"We just don't trust him, Caroline," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Well, I don't trust all of you."

He knew he had lost so he decided it would be best to leave. Once he had gone she lay back down again, taking deep breaths. She thought it was kind of cute how worried they were but how they went about it was what made it bad. They seemed so close minded and uncaring. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to trust them again for a long time, she was definitely moving in with Klaus.


	12. The Tapping In The Wind

**The Good In People**

_Chapter 12: The Tapping In The Wind_

Caroline, throughout the night, heard many rustling and tapping sounds. She was afraid at first but whenever she looked there was nothing there. Soon she just rolled over and tried her hardest to ignore it.

When morning came around she practically darted from the bedroom. She could still hear the tapping sound in her head. She muttered quietly to herself as she went and entered the kitchen.

She stopped when she saw a plate of food on counter. It had pancakes, waffles, cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. She edged closer. A little note sat beside it.

_I'm sorry, Matt_

She couldn't help but smile. Matt could talk for hours and hours about how sorry he was for something, but sometimes he knew he just had to be simple. She studied the plate some more, well, maybe not simple.

"He did those not so long ago, so they should still be warm."

"You have them then," Caroline whispered.

Elena came round so that she was in Caroline's eyesight. "They're for you."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But I don't forgive him, I don't forgive any of you."

"Caroline," Elena said sadly as she stretched her hand out.

Caroline moved away gently. "Don't, Elena."

"Well we looked all over," Damon explained as he came in.

"Did you not like it?" Matt asked looking at the plate.

Damon raised an eyebrow and lent against the door frame. He normally wouldn't be pleased that he was being out done by a plate of food, but he had a feeling this would be fun.

"It's lovely, thank you," Caroline said honestly. "But I can't eat it because I don't forgive you."

"Still?" Jeremy asked as he came in. He was followed closely by Stefan and Bonnie.

"Yes, still."

She looked up at that moment to see Klaus coming into the room. Noting the tension he ran at his highest speed to reach Caroline in seconds. He tipped her head back with one of his fingers. He rotated her head any way it would go just so he could get a better look at her.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled.

"Making sure you're OK," he told her as he dropped his hand.

"There are easier ways to do that."

He flashed her a smile. "And since when did I take the easy way?"

"That's true," Caroline chuckled.

"Please eat, Caroline," Matt begged. "It doesn't mean you forgive me."

"I don't want to."

"It's just food," Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah, come on Caroline," Elena said softly.

"Will you all just leave it?" Caroline asked before turning to Klaus. "Can I take you up on your offer now?"

"We said tonight," he reminded.

"I know," she whispered. "But I don't want to be here."

"Don't be like that," Elena begged.

"We said we were sorry," Jeremy muttered.

Klaus studied her for a moment. She just stared at him, never taking her eyes away.

"OK," he finally said. "Go upstairs and pack your things, I'll wait here."

"Maybe we should tell her now," Stefan said.

"I'll be quick," Caroline whispered.

She moved past everyone towards the stairs. As she left Klaus growled when Matt tried to make if for the stairs. Caroline breathed deeply as she ran at full speed.

With her speed she had her bag packed in minutes. She packed the toiletries before changing into some suitable clothes. She slung her bag over her shoulder before heading back downstairs.

"Come on," she said without pausing.

Klaus followed her towards the front door. He had to jog just to keep up with her.

"Wait up."

"I'll slow down when I'm sat in the damn car," she shouted over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and zapped the car so she could get in. Once she was inside she pulled on her seatbelt then sat quietly till he joined her. She stared straight a head as he started the car and drove them away.

As they drove she still continued to look a head. Maybe she was being unfair but she honesty didn't feel like they earned her forgiveness. She knew she would forgive all of them before she would forgive Damon.

"You gonna talk to me or what?"

She shrugged. "Nothing to talk about."

Klaus paused momentarily in thought. "We should let your Mom know that you're coming to mine."

"She wants me to come home," Caroline whispered.

"She knows why you can't, right?"

"Yeah, cause its too dangerous," Caroline nodded. "She thinks I should be fine, being a vampire and all. She even suggested that Damon and Stefan come stay with me. Or Bonnie."

"Glad you didn't agree to that?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but I'm sure I would've ended up moving in with you anyway."

A sly smile appeared on Klaus' face. "Although, I hoped it would be after I convinced you to be my girlfriend."

Her jaw dropped as she turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Pick your jaw up," he grinned. "You know I like you."

"You never said anything about wanting me as your girlfriend," she pointed out.

"Figured it would be obvious," he shrugged. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything about it. I know you're not interested."

"Klaus," she whispered.

He obviously didn't hear her. "Just promise what I said won't effect us?"

She patted his leg with her hand. "It definitely won't."

When they arrived Klaus helped her out and took her bag from her. He let her in the house then showed her up to one of the spare rooms.

"Where's your room?" she asked as she started to unpack.

"The bathroom is between our rooms," he explained.

She sighed with relief. "Good."

"I need to do a couple of things," he said. "So, Rebekah is here. I won't be too long but just call her if you need anything."

She just nodded. She wanted to tell him not to go but she didn't want to keep him from his business. She paused while she waited for him to leave. Once he had she continued to unpack.

She put her clothes into the chest of drawers, leaving the wardrobe completely empty. She then laid a small face cloth on top of the chest of drawers. On top of that cloth she left her toothbrush and toothpaste.

She sat down on her bed after everything was done. She looked around the room. It was a lot like the one in the Salvatore's but it looked a little more modern. She picked up her phone and dialled her Mom's cell number. When it went straight to voicemail she left a message to tell her that she was staying with Klaus for a little bit, that she would come see her soon.

She hung up the phone and after a while she sighed. She knew it would be long before Klaus even got home. As she got up she heard the same tapping and rustling that she heard at the Salvatore's. She went over to the window and looked out. She then opened it up to get a better look.

Shaking her head she closed the window again before heading out of the room. She shut the door quietly behind her. Looking around she noticed how quiet it was.

She walked slowly downstairs. She needed to concentrate. She'd rarely been in this house before, she was afraid of getting lost.

As she walked there was a sudden bang. She ran down the rest of the stairs. She looked on the first door; a study. She tried the next one; the sitting area. The next one; the dining room. She paused there, she couldn't just run around like a headless chicken.

"Rebekah?" she called.

When there was no reply she walked slowly towards the door. She paused every so often to listen in case Rebekah shouted back. When she paused for the third time she heard creeking. She listened as the floorboards as they took the weight of something, or someone.

"K-Klaus?"


	13. Friend or Foe?

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**  
_Chapter 13: Friend or Foe?_

"Klaus?" Caroline called again. This time it was slightly more confident but the fear was still there.

When she received no answer she edged closer to the door. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she wanted to see what the hell it was. The creaking seized. Whoever it was was no longer walking towards the door from the opposite side. Caroline paused for a moment, unsure of whether the lack of creaking was a good sign or not. She stayed where she was, she didn't want to move just in case whoever it was had moved in silence.

"Rebekah?"

Again, no reply. She edged forward some more till she was almost right in front of the doorway. She stood still again for a moment. She listened to her surroundings. The hall way, she could see, was lit slightly by some dull ceiling lights. As she was about to pass through it she heard a sound from behind her. She froze, eyes wide. How had they gotten around her and into the room? She whirled around at extreme speed, eyes searching the darkness around her, trying to find the reasoning behind the noise.

She looked around for a while, trying to focus on where the noise came from exactly and what made it. She studied every inch of the room till her eyes focused on a small spot in the corner of the room. It was the darkest part of the room but once her eyes adjusted she could make it out. There was another door there that she hadn't seen before, it was wide open. She steadied her stance and refused to move her eyes.

After a few moments Damon stepped through the new door, hands raised. She looked at him in disbelief which only grew when the others stepped forward too. All of them were there, even Tyler. Her stomach dropped when she realised Rebekah and Klaus weren't. Where were they? Did Rebekah know they were here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"We need to talk," Damon told her.

"We meant to earlier," Stefan said hurriedly. "But you left with Klaus before we could."

"I don't care what you have to say."

She turned around abruptly and walked through the doorway and into the hall. She looked around before turning left and heading through the doorway straight in front of her. This room was lit better. The windows in this one didn't have its curtains drawn a couple of inside lights were on. She figured this one got used quite a lot. It seemed that every room in the house that wasn't being used didn't get it's curtain opened till it was used.

Caroline wondered forward slightly, taking in her surroundings as she went. It was a small study. There was a desk right in front of her, book cases on the wall to her right and a large bay window on the wall to her left. Something didn't feel right, she just couldn't quite place what it was. She walked straight a head and only stopped when she was passed the desk.

On the floor laid Rebekah. She had been knocked out. For how long was anybody's guess. Caroline knelt down and shook Rebekah gently and then harsher. It seemed no use. She just lay there, seemingly unaffected by the rocking motion.

As Caroline stood up the others entered the small room. "What the hell did you do to her?" she demanded. It was clear that the statement was directed mostly at Damon.

"We did nothing to her," Elena said. "She was like that when she got here."

"Why should I believe you?" Caroline growled. "Get out!" She pulled her lips back over her teeth aggressively and snarled. She crouched down and leaned forward slightly, hands clenched.

"Look, Blondie, I can take you," Damon said as he copied her stance. "But we haven't got time for this."

"Get out," she repeated, never letting her stance falter.

"Maybe we should go," Elena whispered.

"And leave her here?" Matt said. "Not a chance.

"We'll keep watch," Stefan muttered. "Elena's right."

"Screw her," Bonnie shrugged. "If she can't see that we're trying to help her then what happens is her fault!"

Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's hand and stormed out of the study. Elena sighed before dragging Stefan and Tyler out of the room. Matt stood there, contemplating what he should do. In the end he muttered angrily to himself before leaving the room. He touched Caroline's arm gently before leaving causing her to relax slightly. She only fully relaxed once Damon edged his way out of the room.

She rushed over to where Rebekah was. She knelt down beside her and rolled her over. She was now laying down on her back, Caroline watching her. Caroline checked her over, it didn't seem like anything had been done to her. Knowing that there wasn't much she could possibly do, Caroline stood up. She tried to figure out what the hell had just happened and what she needed to do next.

As she thought about it, she stepped back and bumped into something, _someone_. She was ready to shout if it was one of the others or grin like crazy if it was Klaus. She sighed before turning around slowly, eyes closed so she wouldn't lose her mind. She knew that smell and she could guess quite clearly who it was.

Before she could open her eyes to confront him she was grabbed around the waist. She was swung around so that her back was to them. She tried to struggle but a cloth was held over her mouth. It was vervain. She squirmed and screamed as the liquid hit her mouth and burned her skin. She whimpered as the cloth was held firmly in place.

"Please," she begged as the cloth slipped ever so slightly.

In response the cloth was just replaced back over her mouth. She shook violently as the liquid dripped into her mouth and down her chin. Tiny little drops would fall onto her chest causing her body to involuntarily jerk. She tried to use her strength to break free from whoever was holding her, but she was too weak to fight back. The vervain was distracting her and whenever she moved it seemed to hurt more.

As she tried her best to struggle against what was happening to her she heard a second person. She looked around the area she could see but no one was there. Whoever it was stood where they knew they wouldn't be seen. The second person started to mutter, Caroline tried to concentrate on what they were saying but it was useless. She could only concentrate on the pain in and around her mouth.

Soon the muttering got loud but everything else got darker. Caroline's vision blurred and she felt her body go weak. She looked down at the floor. She prayed that Rebekah would wake up and help her. She tried to struggle but her body refused to move. Soon she was completely limp and her last bit of vision went. She was surrounded in darkness until she finally passed out completely.


	14. The Crypt In The Night

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 14: The Crypt In The Night_

Caroline groaned as she came to. Her head rolled back and then forwards again. It did so repeatedly until she was able to hold it straight. She held her head for a little while before she started to blink to clear her vision. It took her a surprisingly long time to get it back to its usual sharp state. After they had cleared her hearing slowly started to pick up, and then her smell. Unfortunately the pain came along too. It was mild compared to what it had been but it was enough to make her hiss.

She patted the ground behind her with her bound hands. It was cold and hard, stone. She fought the ropes that bound her but they wouldn't move, prompting her to come to the conclusion that these weren't normal ropes. Sighing to herself she surveyed the room. She noticed that the walls also seemed to be made of stone. The ceiling was surprisingly high and the floor dipped slightly in the middle. When she looked to the left she noticed a large stone coffin. She was in a crypt. How cliché.

She tried one more time to fight the ropes but of course it failed. She looked around some more and when she looked up she noticed cracks in the ceiling where moonlight shone through. So she was in a really old crypt, and it was night time. The latter could prove helpful for her. Could being the operative word.

"Oh, look, you're awake."

"You," Caroline growled.

"And grouchy."

"Look, Wolfy," Caroline muttered. "If you let me go now I promise not to rip your head off."

He smirked at her. "You won't be alive long enough for that." Then he chuckled. "Well, you know what I mean."

"You're going to kill me?"

"Slowly enough so your boyfriend will think he got here in time."

She fought against the ropes. "He's not my boyfriend."

"You're going to die soon, you might as well just admit it."

"Screw you."

He chuckled as he sat on the floor crossed legged in front of her. She looked away from him, refusing to even acknowledge the fact he was there. She wanted him to just do it already. Why was he just sitting there?

Almost an hour later a woman stepped into the crypt. Caroline noticed that she simply just opened and closed the door which meant no working lock of any kind. That small fact made her hopeful.

"They'll pick up her scent or a clue at just the right time."

"Good."

"Who's she?" Caroline asked.

"Tara."

"Why does she get to know my name?" Tara demanded. "His name is Demetri by the way."

He growled at Tara but she just rolled her eyes. The two of them both shook their heads as she also sat on the floor. She started to mutter quietly to herself. That brought Caroline to the unfortunate conclusion that she was being held captive by a werewolf and a witch. No wonder the ropes were so tough.

After a while of muttering Demetri got to his feet. He wondered closer to Caroline. He picked up a vile, and she could guess quiet clearly what was inside it. He uncorked the vile and poured it drop by drop down Caroline's back. She hissed as it burned her skin. When he poured it over each shoulder and down her front she didn't scream, only hissed and growled angrily. But when he poured it over the tip of her nose she cried out in agony. It dripped slowly into her nostrils and into her mouth. It burnt every part of her that it touched and it wouldn't stop.

As it did finally start to subside a little Demetri reached out and bit hard into her already burning shoulder. He then kissed her softly on the cheek with a smirk. She tried to take a bite out of him but by time she turned her head he'd already moved. Her speed wasn't what it normally would be.

"You know, this would be more fun if you waited till the full moon," Tara pointed out.

"I waited long enough for this," Demetri growled. "He hurt my family and we did nothing. He got away with this."

"He's different now," Caroline groaned.

"Life time of wrongs, Princess."

She blacked out after that. She was constantly in and out of consciousness. Each time she awoke she would cry out with pain, try in vain to stay awake and then fall back into darkness again. After a few times she managed to wake and stay awake. She felt like death but it seemed her body was accustomed to it. She was able to ignore the pain as she looked up at the cracks. It was even darker than it had been before. She groaned at the fact that she might never make it out alive.

As she had that thought Tara and Demetri walked in. They were arguing. Loudly.

"It's too soon," he growled. "She's no where near death yet."

"Well bite her again," she threw back. "Just do something or they'll save her."

As he advanced towards Caroline footsteps could be heard. They were loud and fast approaching. Whoever they belonged to was extremely angry.

"Tara," Demeteri shouted.

But she couldn't respond. The door to the crypt came crashing in as Klaus, Stefan and Damon came flying in. Klaus went to Caroline while the Salvatore brothers took on Tara and Demetri. Not far behind were Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Each of them were armed with some sort of weapon. As Klaus failed to get the ropes off of Caroline he called to Bonnie and Elena who entered after the boys.

They came closer and Klaus stepped away to join the ongoing fight. Bonnie whispered a quick spell and the ropes fell away. Elena moved forward and held Caroline closely. Bonnie then stood and muttered a much more complicated and longer spell. Suddenly Tara was chocking and no longer casting the spell she had been trying to work on. As Caroline watched she was suddenly grabbed by Klaus. He gripped her as he ran her out of the crypt.

When they stopped they both collapsed onto the ground. She felt grass and she welcomed it. It was different from what had been recent.

"Drink," he ordered as he held his wrist to her mouth.

She took hold of him and bit down. She tried to be gentle but as soon it started to work she became more rough, more eager. He did nothing but encourage her. He wasn't afraid. He only wanted her to get better. If she didn't then he would worry.

After she had drunk enough she pushed away from him. She managed to sit up as his blood went to work on healing her. She looked in the direction she thought they had come from. She waited patiently for them all to come back to her. Klaus didn't move or say anything, he seemed to understand.

She waited and waited for what felt like an eternity but finally she saw them. All of them came into view. Each of them looked a mess but from the smirk on Damon's face and the relief on the others it was clear that everything went well. She smiled happily at them all as they all came towards her. Her saviours, her friends, her family.


	15. Pulled By Gravity

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People**.

_Chapter 15: Pulled By Gravity_

All of them refused to tell Caroline what happened as they drove her back into town. They decided on the Salvatore's as it was the popular choice amongst them all. They all seemed to come to the mutual silent decision that it would cause less arguments and keep everyone calm. They each seemed to ignore Caroline on the drive over. They wanted to make sure she was safe and rested before they explained what had happened in the crypt after she left.

Stefan went in front to open up the front door. Klaus carried her into the house while the others trailed behind. Once they were inside she was laid down on the couch. Damon stood away from everyone. Stefan sat on one of the chairs across from the couch with Elena on his lap. Jeremy sat on the other chair with Bonnie on his lap. Matt sat on the coffee table as Tyler sat on the floor beside it. Klaus was the only one to stay really close. He sat on the couch and let Caroline rest her feet on him.

"Spill," she ordered.

"They're dead," Damon said simply.

"More detail," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Matt over there shot about five arrows into wolfy's stomach," Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, but Ty over here got the headshot," Matt chuckled.

"Bullseye, huh?" Caroline smiled.

"It was nothing guys," Tyler sighed. "If Bonnie hadn't of gone all high tech witch then I might have missed or it might not have done the job. Plus the chuckle brothers behind me did a good job of wreaking him."

"Why didn't you two take the kill?" Caroline asked Damon and Stefan.

"We didn't fancy getting bit," Stefan explained.

She nodded, understanding. "And Tara?"

"Again," Jeremy said. "Bonnie went all kickass and made it hard for Tara to use her powers."

"She put up one hell of a fight though," Elena mumbled.

"Yeah, I think I shot her five times," Jeremy said with a shake of his head. "How is that even possible? That it didn't kill her I mean."

"How did you kill her?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon went pyscho and tore her head off."

"Right," Caroline gulped. "So why so protective? If they're dead."

"We weren't sure if they were alone," Elena frowned.

"I did some spells to search but I came up empty," Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, it's why we took so long,"Jeremy sighed.

"But it means you're safe," Klaus said positively.

"And are all of you, OK?" she asked.

They each nodded as she looked at them in turn. Matt had a huge graze on his forehead that reached down to his left cheek. He looked to have bruises across the areas of his body she could see. Tyler and Jeremy both had bruises and grazes. Tyler's were on his neck and Jeremy had a massive on on his chin. Both Elena and Bonnie looked pretty bruised but Elena seemed the worse off. Both the Salvatore's looked like they hadn't even been involved. She felt ashamed that she has caused it.

"I want to go to bed," she whispered. "Klaus."

He nodded before getting up. He quietly helped her up and she was happy to see that nobody objected. She let him carry her up the stairs and into the bedroom. She even let him sit her down and find her some clothes. As he searched she watched him. She looked the way he moved. She looked at him, just to take in every detail.

"Your stuff is at mine," he explained. "These belong to Elena."

Caroline nodded and once she took the clothes from him he turned around. She dressed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old top. She sat quietly on the bed before calling him to turn around.

"What happened while you were there?" he asked quietly.

"They burnt me. Bit me," she shrugged.

"Did they say anything?"

"Said you wouldn't save me in time."

He frowned as he turned to leave. "I'll check on you in an hour or so."

"Wait!" she said urgently, jumping off of the bed.

"You should not jump around," he said sternly as he turned around. "It could cause you more harm. You need as much rest as possible."

"Oh, shut up!"

Before he had time to think she was on him. Her lips claimed his. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. But his eyes just grew wider and wider. It was only after a few moments that he relaxed and his eyes slowly closed. He picked her up, never stopping the kisses. He carried her over to bed and gently laid her down. He pulled away for a moment to look happily down at her before he was back kissing her again. He gently laid himself on top of her and Caroline tried everything in her power to pull him closer.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he winced.

"Apologise again and I'll take away the only thing that really proves your a man," Caroline muttered.

"You were ill," Klaus protested. "We never should have done that. Not till you were better at least."

She sat up, holding the covers around her. "Look. It was amazing. We had sex, now either you liked it or you didn't."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

She smiled. "Then please look cheerful."

"Wasn't this all a bit too fast?"

"Depends where you plan to go next."

"You know I like you," he sighed. "Question is are you ready to admit you like me too."

"So we're not going to act like this didn't happen?" she asked.

He shook his head. "If anything I plan to do it again."

She smiled. "Good, but Klaus, I'm not just someone you can come to when you're bored."

"I'll be here all the time," he assured her. "Can I ask you now?"

"Ask me what?"

"To be my girlfriend," he said simply. "I said I wanted you to be it some day, so why not today?"

"You know that the answer is yes, I can tell you do," she chuckled.

"Just wanted to give you a chance," he smiled.

"The only condition is that you play nice with my friends and be patient with them."

"That's technically two," he pointed out. "But I promise."

"Then my answer is definitely yes," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

**To my new followers and favourites on this story, welcome my lovelies (:**

**Hellomarthamay, your review on the last chapter was my favourite so far! It made me smile so much, thank you for that (:**


	16. The Hardest Words

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 16: The Hardest Words_

"It's been a week, Caroline," Klaus said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'll tell them," she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Well if you stop what you're doing then we can go to the dance and I can talk to Tyler then get on to telling the others," she sighed. "But if you wanna delay it then please keep doing what your doing."

He stopped kissing her neck instantly and then leaned back to look at her. A grin appeared on her face. "I definitely want you to tell them."

"Fine," she pouted before pulling away. "But know that you suck."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll make up for it later, after you tell them."

She rolled her eyes as he left the room. She had moved back into her house a couple of days after the crypt incident. Her mom had been more than excited about it but soon the constant visitors started annoy her. Caroline was now attempting to get ready for a party that the mayor was throwing. It was smart dress. So that meant ball gowns and suits. It was just a gathering to get the town together. Sometimes it happened.

Klaus had come over two hours previously, all ready dressed in his tux. He of course always looked breath taking but seeing him all dressed up and knowing that he was hers made her weak at the knees. He waited patiently for her to shower and do her hair. She had settled for curling it then pinning it up in various places.

It was after that that he left the room for her to continue gettinf ready. She finally decided on what to do with her make-up and she opened up her bag. She first applied the thinnest layer of foundation possible, she didn't need it but it didn't feel right without it. She then applied a thin line of black eyeliner before applying some black mascara. She finished by applying a light blush. She didn't bother with eye eyeshadow, she wanted her eyes to be framed but she didn't want to wear too much.

Once she packed it all away she stripped down and changed her underwear. She then grabbed her dress which was hanging off the back of the door. She zipped it down then stepped into it. She wiggled as she pulled it up. As soon as she had it in place she zipped it up as best she could.

"Klaus," she called.

He poked his head into the room. "Yeah?"

"Help?" she asked.

He smiled as he went over to her. He slowly pulled the zip up. As he did so he kissed her shoulder. She thanked him before going to stand in front of the mirror. She studied herself from all angles. She had chosen a floor length ball gown. It was a deep red with tiny sparks creating a pattern. The pattern went diagonally across the chest and then swirled and scattered across the main part of the grown. There was a slightly darker strip of material that wrapped around her middle. It was a strapless dress which puffed out towards the end.

"Can we go?" he asked. "Before I take that dress back off of you."

She handed him her purse which he tucked into his pocket. "I think I might need to change my shoes..."

"Sweet Caroline," he groaned.

She kissed him softly. "Only kidding."

He sighed as she led the way out of the room. He followed her through the house until they got to his car. He came a head of her to open the door. Once she was safely inside he went around to his side.

* * *

"There he is," Klaus pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine."

She wondered over to where Tyler stood at the edge of the dance floor. Caroline grabbed his hands and dragged him to the centre of it. She ignored his protests. She wanted to get him dancing in order to distract him.

"Why so urgent?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She hooked her hands behind his neck. "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Promise to hear me out and not get angry?"

He nodded slowly. "Sure. I promise."

"I'm telling you first because I feel I need to," she whispered as they danced at a slow pace. "Klaus and I are together. He asked the night you all saved me from the crypt."

Tyler breathed in deeply. "Go on."

"He promised to be patient with you guys, and I want to give you a choice," she explained. "Either you can accept this and try. Or we can walk away from each other completely, no friends or anything."

He looked at her intently. "Caroline-"

But she cut him off. "Don't give me the answer. I want you to think about it long and hard."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she pulled away. She walked back over to where Klaus stood. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He then led her outside.

They stood quietly. He had one arm around her waist. She leaned against him.

"What if he walks away?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"For starters he thought I would hurt you. So he will stay to make sure it doesn't turn around and make him the one who hurt you," he shrugged. "And of course, he will want to protect you from me."

"What if the others walk away to?"

"Are you giving them that choice?"

She nodded. "I only told Ty first cause of our history."

"They'll come back to you," he assured her. "You're like a special form of gravity. You pull everything pure and decent to you. And anything bad that you draw in you convert."

"You mean you," she smiled.

He nodded. "I've been as good as gold since you."

"What does that even mean?" she giggled.

He nuzzled her neck. "That I love you and will never do anything to hurt you or make you leave me."

She looked at him and smiled. "You love me, huh?"

"Oh," he whispered, eyes wide. "Well you know, I mean, yeah, you see..."

"It's OK, you don't have to say it again," she assured him. "I get how hard it can be."

He sighed. "I meant it, do not ever doubt that but it's all a first for me."

"Then I love you too," she whispered. "And I'll tell you it a thousand times over to get you used to it so you'll be able to say it back."

* * *

**Maybe I'm updating too much in a short space of time? But tbh, I just couldn't stop! I've already written the next chapter so maybe I'll post that tomorrow. :)**

**But seriously... Everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed this story then thank you ever so much. Honestly. I was staring to hate this fic but I keep getting new people coming along and regulars sticking with me. It made me want to continue with it. So thank you, thank you, thank you 3**


	17. The Master Plan

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 17: The Master Plan_

Caroline told all of her friends the next day. She told Elena and Bonnie first. She decided to tell them together because they were her best friends. Elena acted most positively. She smile and said all the right things along with making the right promises. Bonnie was slightly less so. She shouted at first but then memories of the crypt came flooding back. She didn't want to lose her best friend so eventually she promised to try.

Next on the list to tell was Matt. She had found this one the hardest. Not because they had been together once or because she felt he couldn't handle it but because she was afraid to lose him the most. For a long time she had been her rock. The one person she could run to and feel like she could say anything to. But he handled it the best. He just hugged her and said he'd be there for the good moments, the bad moments and any other moments her and Klaus would have.

She then told Jeremy. He for a long time had just been her best friends baby brother but he had come to be her friend too. She felt awkward more than anything. Telling him was the quickest one. Once he knew that Bonnie, Elena and Matt were OK with it he said that he was too. He just made her promise that she would ease in on being affectionate with Klaus in front of them. She happily agreed.

Last was Damon and Stefan. She didn't really care about Damon so she figured she would just tell the brothers. Damon voiced his opinion that she was being the biggest idiot on the planet and she would come to regret it. He continued to speak to her after he calmed down so Caroline knew that he didn't really mean it. Stefan voiced his worries too but being the calmer of the two he nodded slowly to her. He only warned her to be careful and to call by if she needed him for anything.

She didn't have to tell her mom. She had told her the day she moved home. She wanted Klaus to be able to come and for them to be like a normal couple, at least at home. That could only be done if her mom knew.

Rebekah was the only one who didn't know. That was only because she left. Almost instantly after the incident involving the crypt she had took off. She had gone to Europe to get away. Klaus got word that she would be back in a couple of months. They would tell her then.

Caroline had felt guilty for not asking about her. She had been so distracted at first. But thankfully Rebekah had been completely fine. She only waited to see Klaus hadn't gotten himself killed before she left.

It was only Tyler that was left. She was avoiding him. She wanted him to rink about it for as long as possible. She wanted him to stay in her life. Because at the end of the day, no matter how jealous and irrational he ever became he was apart of her. She couldn't lose him entirely.

* * *

She laid on her back as Klaus drew patterns on her bare stomach with his finger. She ran her fingers through the grass.

"Are you not cold?" he asked as he studied the bikini she was wearing.

"I'm dead," she joked.

"Hilarious," he muttered sarcastically.

"It's warm out all the time now, get used to it."

He looked her up and down with a smile. "Trust me, getting used to it will not be an issue."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Taking things slow remember."

He kissed her stomach. "Come on, we've technically gone the whole way already."

She giggled softly. "Not the point."

"I'll change your mind," he said confidently.

She opened her eyes again to look at him. "And how do you plan to do that?"

He smiled. "That information is classified."

"Should I be worried?" she asked as she folded her arms behind her head.

"No," he smiled. "At least I don't think so."

"You're really not giving anything away are you?"

"Of course not," he smirked. "You may have changed me but I still have that sneaky side of me."

She smiled to herself. "I'm glad I didn't change all of you."

He kissed her stomach again and then travelled up her body. He then kissed her neck. Slowly and deliberate. She pushed softly against him when it got to much.

"That the best you got?"

He groaned and laid down beside her. He watched her as she grinned. He chuckled lightly to himself as she closed her eyes and continued to sunbathe. He just watched her carefully. He had never been so happy before in his entire life. The only thing that worried him is that he wouldn't be good enough. She was too good and she would never admit that he wasn't doing the best for her.

* * *

"I've been kidnapped and hurt my a werewolf on more than one occasion," Caroline pointed out. "So blind folding me is probably not the best thing to do."

He walked slightly behind her. His hand on her shoulder to steer her in the right direction. "I know. But I wanted you to not see it coming."

"See wha-"

But then she smelt it. Candles. She sniffed the air some more to find something else but all she could smell were the candles. They smelt like summer and spring all rolled into one.

Klaus stopped her. "Now don't say anything, just take it in, OK?" Once she nodded he untied the blindfold.

She was in Klaus' garden, only it had been transformed. Fairy lights hung from the trees and the other plant life. The lights were blue and pink. Along floor were the candles she smelt. They lined up with edge of the plant life but they weren't too close that they might catch fire. To the left the grades was a large white tent. The opening was so big that none of the guys would have to duck.

He led her quietly inside the tent. In the middle was a bed. It too was white. Around the room were petals and she could smell incense. It wasn't too strong, it was just the right amount to bring the room alive. When she looked up she noticed part of the roof at been pealed back to reveal a fish next area. She could see the stars through it. As she looked up at the stars she had the urge to cry.

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, no," she smiled tearfully. "I love it. I love it all."

He sighed with relief. "Oh. Good, I was worried there or a moment."

"Was this your master plan?"

He nodded. "I wanted you to know that I could be romantic. I wanted you to know that I would go to any lengths. I wanted you to know that I would never leave you."

"And I'll never leave you," she smiled.

He twirled her around and hugged her. "You don't need to say that."

She kissed his chin. "I know I don't, but I want to. It's true and I mean it."

"Caroline..."

"Look. Say things don't work, we've been through too much to walk away completely."

"I'll try to be the best for you," he told her.

She smiled. "You already are."


	18. One Two Three Four Times

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 18: One... Two... Three... Four times_

Klaus breathed in deeply as he kissed Caroline's shoulder. She smiled happily at the contact. He brushed his lips against her bare skin as he draped his arm across her. She wriggled closer but stayed on her back. Every so often she would move her head to look at him but found herself smiling too much.

"Caroline? Caroline!"

Klaus groaned as he rolled onto his back. "Tell him to go away."

"No," she chuckled.

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't mind if he sees us but I doubt you would want him to."

"I don't mind if he se-" she narrowed his eyes at him. "Seriously? Last time was the fourth time, and we barely slept."

"We slept after the first time, then after the third," he pointed out.

"We slept after the first because you wanted to rest and just lie there," she said. "And we slept after the third time because you promised you were satisfied."

"Are you telling me you were?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"That's not the point," she smiled as she got out of the bed.

"That is exactly what I thought," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed Klaus' top and put it on. It was long enough just to cover her. She tip toed to the edge of the tent and poked her head out of it. She looked around but saw no sign of Matt wondering around.

"Matty, I'm back here!" she called out.

She waited and eventually he came jogging round the side of the house. He stopped dead near the mouth of the tent when he noticed it. He looked around at the garden, noticing the candles and fairy lights. His head cocked to the side when he looked back at the tent.

"Did a romantic novel throw up in Klaus' garden or something?"

She tried not to laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

"He in there?"

She nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Just wondering is all," he shrugged.

"You wanna know if he stuck around afterwards more like."

"I'm only checking he's doing everything right," Matt whispered.

"Well, after she couldn't resist the first, second, third and fourth time I'm pretty confident that I'm doing it right," Klaus shouted.

Matt flushed bright red and stared awkwardly at Caroline. "Right, well, I should be going."

"Sorry," she whispered. "He wanted me to get rid of you."

Matt just about managed to smile through the awkwardness. "It's you. So I understand that."

"Did you want anything?"

"Just to see if you were OK," he smiled. "And, erm, your mom wants to see you, alright?"

"Did she say when?" Caroline asked as he walked away.

"Whenever suits her," he called over his shoulder.

She sighed to herself before closing the tent opening. She walked back over to the bed and sat down quietly. She fiddled with the sheets a little, noticing that Klaus was watching her. After a few minutes she picked up a pillow and hit him on the chest.

"I could kill you for shouting something like that."

"Don't be angry," he chuckled. "I mean I should be the one getting angry."

"Why?" she frowned.

"I didn't get to see the look on his face."

She hit him as he started to laugh. "Hilarious!"

"Does this mean we'll be leaving the tent at some point?" he asked sadly.

She smiled a little. "Yes, now get up. We need to go see my mom."

* * *

"Mom?" Caroline called as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen."

She and Klaus both stepped into the kitchen where Sheriff Forbes was cooking. She was standing over a pot and stirring. Every so often she would go on her tip toes to look into it. Her tongue would stick out at the corner and she'd sniff. One quick, sharp sniff before going back to normal.

"Are you... Cooking?"

"I cook all the time, don't seem so shocked."

"I'm not," Caroline chuckled. "But it's barely the one o'clock. It's a bit early isn't it?"

She nodded. "But this is my soup."

"I can tell by the smell, but what difference does that make?"

"Well, you're off school now for a bit so I was thinking everyone could come over on Wednesday."

"Who is everyone?"

"Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler's mom, Klaus, the usual. To be honest, Carol is just to keep me company."

Caroline frowned. "Why Wednesday?"

"It's the only day that Carol is free."

"Mom... The soup. You still haven't explained."

In response she poured some into a bowl and set it down on the side. She then handed Klaus a spoon. "I'm going to have soup to offer on Wednesday and everyone but Klaus has tried it."

He was hesitant with taking the spoon but he did. He picked the bowl up with his free hand and sniffed it. He gave an impressed look before dipping the spoon into it. He scooped it back up and put the spoon into his mouth. He held the liquid for a moment before swallowing.

"You don't have to like it, I just want to know that rather than later so I know how much to make."

"Oh, it's disgusting."

The Sheriff whipped round and saw he was smiling. "He's real comical."

Caroline tried not to smile. "He can be worse than that."

"It's wonderful," Klaus said. "But I've not long got up so I shall have to pass on eating the rest."

"More for me to take over to Carol's then."

"Why are you going over there?"

"We, erm, we fell out after you and Tyler did," the Sheriff sighed. "Anyway where were you two last night?"

"My back garden," Klaus said bluntly but was hit by Caroline. "Ow! What? We were!"

"We were in a tent," Caroline muttered.

"I know you're smart, but with the whole vampire thing is protection sorted or do I have to worry?" she subtly winked at Klaus so Caroline wouldn't see.

"Oh, gross," Caroline said, scrunching her nose up. "We're going now."

She grabbed Klaus' hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. As they left her mom shouted something, she paused for a moment but then figured it would be best to hurry incase she actually heard the next thing she tried to shout. The next time was when she just reached the door.

"Bye, mom!" Caroline shouted before slamming the front door shut.

"I like your mom," Klaus said, flashing her smile.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all sat around Bonnie's room. It tended to be one of the few places they could go. Elena's house would have Jeremy which would only distract Bonnie, Elena's second home was filled with the Salvatore brothers so that was a no go, Caroline's second home consisted of originals that not everyone was a hundred percent happy with so that left Caroline's or Bonnie's, tonight it was Bonnie's.

Caroline had made a conscious effort to try and spend nights like this with her friends. Mostly they would be with Elena and Bonnie or Matt. She even tried going to lunch with Tyler when she had a free moment. He still hadn't given her a proper answer and she got frustrated.

"Why are you going to lunch with him if he won't say?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to lose him," she said sadly. "I know I have no right to ask that but still."

"You do have that right," Elena assured her. "But he is going to tell you, right?"

"He promised to tomorrow," she smiled. "It's only Monday, it hasn't been that long since the party when I gave him the choice."

"You sure he's going to tell you?" Elena asked.

She nodded. "Yes. He's going to tell me tomorrow so I know if he's coming over with everyone on Wednesday."

Both Elena and Bonnie nodded but then Bonnie smiled. "So, Klaus' back garden, eh?"

"What?" Caroline said, trying to act like she wasn't paying attention.

"Matt, he was still bright red when he got back to the bar," Elena giggled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's Klaus' fault."

"Yeah, he shouted," Elena smiled. "Something about four times."

She groaned. "Leave it out. I mean, are you telling me that you haven't four times?"

"We are not talking about this, she dates my brother," Elena said sternly, but when Bonnie went to say something she stuck her fingers in her ear. "No! Shut up. No, not a chance. Not a word."

Both Caroline and Bonnie fell back in fits of laughter at the horrific expression on Elena's face.

It wasn't that Bonnie was one hundred percent accepting of Caroline's new boyfriend but she was still going to play the part of the best friend. That included smiling and being excited about the good things, be there with advice and to listen with the bad things but above all she needed to be there to tease.

And it thrilled Caroline. Although she was always dreading being teased she was just happy that she had her best friends. She had most of her friends, after everything she had them and Klaus. She only need Tyler now. It was greedy, but when was she not?

* * *

**Aww... You guys... I feel this fic coming to an end soon. Don't worry I'll give you warning of when it definitely is. But, I feel it. So be prepared! :)**


	19. A Waiting Game

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.  
**_Chapter 19: A Waiting Game _

Caroline waited rather impatiently in the park for Tyler to arrive, he was going to give her his answer. Klaus had wanted to come but she told quite seriously that that would make things turn out for the worse. She wanted to not push Tyler away and by bringing Klaus she might do exactly that.

She waited quietly on one of the benches furthest away from the play area. It was about lunch time and all the schools were on holiday. Screaming kids ran about and she couldn't be doing with hearing that while trying to talk to Tyler.

When he did arrive she grinned happily at him. He returned it. She tried to think what that could mean. She came to two conclusions. A, he was here to say he wanted to be her friend and was smiling because he was happy to see her. Or B, he was here to say he didn't want to be friends and the smile was to let her down gently or merely because it would be the last time.

"Look, I know it's been a few days since you gave me the choice," he said as he sat down. "And I know that we've hung out since then but I really had to think about it."

She nodded. "It was frustrating but I understand, Ty. I didn't want to rush you. I wanted you to do whatever it took to really think about it."

"Thanks," he mumbled."

"Ty, please don't take your time on actually giving me the answer," she whispered.

"Do you love him?"

She tried not to look at him when she answer. "Yes, I do."

"And he loves you, right?"

She nodded. "He does."

"Has he said that or are you just guessing?" he asked. "I don't mean to sound horrible or anything but I just want to be sure of all this before I give you my answer."

"He told me once, he sort of blurted it out but it was clear he meant it," she whispered. "He's been struggling to say it again though, I'm not sure he's ever said before."

"Can't say I'm shocked," Tyler chuckled. "But you're definitely sure that he loves you and that this is for real?"

"Ty," she sighed. "It's for real. I'm with him because I love him and he loves me. I know you and everyone else finds it hard to believe that he has changed, but believe me when I say that he has."

Tyler nodded. "You do seem happy with him, I mean I haven't really seen you together as such but when I see you, you look happy. I just wanted to make sure, because if you had any doubt I may have had to think about this longer."

"Ty, I swear, spit it out."

He held her hand tightly. "I don't want to lose you Caroline but I'm not promising I can get on board with this, alright? However, I will try."

"I'm going to assume that's your way of saying yes," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, and tried to act cool. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Why might you have had to think about it for longer?"

"Well if you did have doubt then I either would have stuck around to make sure you were OK or even to change your mind," he explained. "Or I would have left because I wouldn't have wanted to watch you ruin your life."

"Well trust me, everything will work out, I promise he won't hurt me."

"I think you're the only person he's capable of not hurting," Tyler sighed.

"Let's not talk about this."

She stood up briskly and pulled him up into a hug. She smiled as she pulled away before leading him around the park. She would have been childish and made him go on the swings but with all the children she decided against it. Instead they just walked around the edge where the plant life was growing.

* * *

"So, who's coming tomorrow for sure? And roughly when?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy are all coming together when you said to. Matt will be coming on his own because he's afraid of being a little later than that. Klaus will already be there. Damon and Stefan will be late and Tyler is coming over with his mom."

Her face lit up. "Tyler's coming?"

"Yes," Caroline beamed. "We worked things out and he's not particularly happy with Klaus but he's on board to be friends with me and at least try to be civil."

"That's good," she mused. "I don't want any fighting while they're here."

"There won't be, from anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom."

"Because I know I said I liked Klaus and was warming to him but if a fight plays out then he's to leave."

"Even if it's not his fault?"

Sherriff Forbes said nothing in response. Caroline just muttered angrily to herself as she stormed up to her bedroom. She made sure to slam the door extra hard just to rattle her mom up even more.

"With your strength you could have broken that door."

She twirled round to see Klaus stood by her window. She grinned at ran at him. He caught her as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled slightly as steadied her and set her down.

"Happy to see me or something?"

"Happy is an understatement."

"Why so angry at your mom?"

"You're telling me you didn't hear?"

"I choose not to when it comes to you," he shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't appreciate it."

She smiled thankfully. "She said if a fight were to happen tomorrow then you would have to leave. I asked if it mattered if you had started, she refused to answer."

"They are not going to like me over night," he told her. "And do not get angry, but I'm not that bothered by it. I need you and as long as I can get on with those you love then everything should work out."

She half smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I'm assuming you and young Tyler are friends now," he said, changing the subject.

"I thought you said you didn't listen in?" she asked, left eyebrow raised.

"And I don't," he nodded. "That does not stop me from watching."

"You shouldn't be doing that either," she muttered. "But yes, we are. And he's going to try to get on with you."

Klaus scrunched up his nose. "I didn't think the pup was on the list of people I had to like."

"Why shouldn't he be?" Caroline asked, a little in shock.

"You cried because of him," he said simply.

"Of course I did, I loved him."

Klaus frowned. "Do you still love him?"

"In some strange way, but not like I used to, not like I love you," she explained. "I love him like I love Matt or Elena or Bonnie, y'know?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to be sure I understood."

"Are you worried?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"I would never be such a thing," he said.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You worry about me all the time."

"Let us not tell anyone, alright?"

"I can't allow myself to make such promises."

* * *

**I know, not much happened. But I wanted to get Tyler's answer out of the way… Either way, I hope you liked it and I'm going to continue writing so the next chapter should be up soon :D**


	20. A Different Way To Say I Love You

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 20: A Different Way To Say I Love You_

"Walk slower why don't you."

"If you're going to be like that," Caroline snapped. "You can go home."

Klaus pouted for a moment. "I want to spend the day with you."

"Then stop complaining," she told him as she slowed down again to look in a shop window.

"But you are going so slow, do you not know what you are looking for?"

"Look, I know you're the brooding, I don't like shopping, I'd rather kill people kind of guy but if you want to spend the day with me then you'll have to suck it up."

He smiled slightly. "I haven't seen you this feisty in a long time."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Well I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

He nodded slightly and was happy to see that she actually went into the shop. He had been praying that she would actually go into the shops instead of stopping for a few moments then deciding that there was nothing there and moving on.

It was a small clothes shop that he normally would not be caught dead. Even Rebekah couldn't have dragged him in. But Caroline did, she took his hand and pulled him over to a section at the back. It was more pink and brighter at this part of the shop. It made him feel sick. He didn't do bright and colourful.

She tore through the clothes and he watched her with amusement. She managed to find something within a few minutes. It was a pair of pale gray denim shorts, a baby pink vest top and a thin dark pink long sleeved top.

She smiled at him as she went into the changing room. She tried to dress quickly, knowing that he wouldn't want to stick around for long in a clothes shop. However, she took careful care to make sure everything was exactly how he wanted it.

When she stepped out he understood why she picked two tops. The long sleeved one had buttons but she hadn't done them all up so you could see the vest top underneath. He thought both tops looked a little big on her but it was nice. She looked incredibly cute and innocent.

"Bit pink isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It is not."

He smiled. "You look good."

She sighed. "I'm assuming that's the best answer I'm going to get."

She went back into the changing room before he could say anything. She was quicker this time, and they managed to pay and get out of the shop fairly quickly too. Once they were outside Klaus dragged her away from the clothes shops and towards the other shops they needed.

Caroline went straight to getting the essentials, such as paper plates and plastic cutlery. She even got a disposable table cloth and some coal to put on the barbeque. After that she went to get some snacks and nibbles. The meat had already been bought as had bigger side things like salad and potatoes.

She went round the shops ridiculously slow but Klaus was just happy that it wasn't clothes shops anymore. Once they did have everything they needed they headed back to Caroline's. Klaus drove so it gave Caroline a chance to go through her bags and check they had everything.

When they did get back she let out a sigh of relief. She just chuckled as she let some bags downstairs and took hers upstairs. She got changed into her new outfit then put some of the other things she bought away. After scooping her hair up into a ponytail she headed back downstairs.

Carol was already there and helping out. She and the Sheriff had managed to set up a table (with the cloth over it) and put bowls of food along with the plates and cutlery on it. While helping set up the barbecue and putting the chairs in a circle Carol did her best to avoid Klaus. It only amused him.

"Can we nip out?" Klaus asked Caroline's.

"Now?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Look the first guests won't be here for another hour, please."

She sighed but nodded. "Mom, I need to nip out for a bit, I'll be back in time."

"You better be."

Caroline allowed Klaus to guide her out to his car. She gave him puzzled looks as he drove away. For the entire drive she kept looking sideways at him. This had been unexpected.

"Close your eyes," he instructed after a few minutes.

She was unsure but did so anyway. She felt the car stop after a while but she kept them shut. Even when they got out of the car and he guided her, she kept them shut. She tried to smell or hear where they were going but for some reason it didn't work.

"Open them up," he whispered.

She did so, very slowly at first. She was greeted with the look of trees, grass and a bright blue sky. Flowers littered the place and she smiled. It was the clearing she came to the night she broke up with Tyler.

"It's where it started for me really," he told her.

"Where what started?"

"When I actually felt like I had even the slightest chance with you."

"That long, huh?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded. "I don't know why I felt that, but it was different that night."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He grinned and led her over to the edge that jutted out slightly. He swung her round and guided her back so she was right on the edge. She instantly closed her eyes and held her body strong. He took her hands and pushed back. She was slowly lowered backwards and he stopped when she was almost completely horizontal.

"Seen as I can't say it," he told her. "I thought I would show you."

Just then a gust of wind blew up around her. She smiled as the smells and sounds of the forest hit her. Klaus allowed her a few moments after the wind died down before he pulled her back up.

"I love you too," she whispered as she hugged him.

"Still think I'm the brooding and rather kill people type?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Well, the first part at least."

"Looks like I'm never going to get rid of that trait," he chuckled, then pretended to look dead serious.

They had stayed up by the clearing for a lot longer than they had originally planned. They talked about how they had each changed separately and together.

When they did go back Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were already there. Matt came through the door a few minutes after them, followed by Stefan and Damon. Each of them would grab a drink from the kitchen and head outside. Soon, they were all outside sitting on chairs.

* * *

**Hi guys, you're all wonderful :) but sad news, the next chapter will be the last one :/ I hope you liked this one and will like the last one!**


	21. The Good Choices In Life

**The Vampire Diaries: The Good In People.**

_Chapter 21: The Good Choices In Life_

Matt offered to start cooking the meat on the barbecue. They only had Tyler to wait for so Sheriff Forbes agreed. As Matt set it up Jeremy sorted out music. Soon everyone was talking and laughing. After a while they were all served a bowl of soup each. It was something that Sheriff Forbes made on special occasions (this one was to thank everyone for helping Caroline) and seen as it was hot out she decided to mix it with a barbecue.

They were all almost finished their soup when Tyler finally arrived. He awkwardly walked past everyone and said hi to his mom before thanking the Sheriff for inviting him. Once she passed him a bowl of soup with a smile, he thanked her and apologised for being late.

As he sat down in an empty chair next to Jeremy he gave Caroline an extra big smile. She smiled, knowing that it was his way of saying that he really was sticking around.

Between eating his soup and cooking Matt finally managed to get some of the meat done. Once the barbecue was put out everyone got what meat they wanted then helped themselves to the buffet.

Everyone seemed to eat in small groups and pairs. The two moms sat to the side where they spoke about work, the town and the good old days. Tyler, Matt and the Salvatore's brothers sat in a small group, while Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie sat in their own group. That left Klaus and Caroline to themselves.

"How you holding up?" she asked him.

"I like this," he shrugged.

"Seriously?" she chuckled. "I didn't think barbecues were your kind of thing."

"They're not," he smiled. "But you are."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll do something you love soon, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

After another hour of eating and talking the barbecue was relit. This time Damon took care of cooking the meat. Less of it was cooked this time and everyone helped themselves to seconds.

Soon they were all sat around talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Klaus noticed Caroline watching all her friends intently. He took that moment to watch what she was watching.

Tyler was playing with the laptop, sorting out some playlists. Matt was beside him, pointing at the laptop every so often and making some comments. Damon was on his own, stretched out with his head rested against the back of his chair. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Bonnie was sat on Jeremy's lap while Elena was in the same position with Stefan. Each of the boys were hugging their girls and whispering in their ears.

Klaus suddenly stood up and went to the edge of the garden. He stood there, kicking stones.

"You OK?" Caroline asked as she came up behind him.

He nodded. "Just not used to all this."

"I know," she nodded. "Now are you going to give me the real reason?"

"Do you want to be a couple like them?" he asked, motioning over to everyone.

She shrugged. "Maybe a few years back."

"Oh," he smiled.

"Look, don't worry so much," she told him. "We're fine and things can only get better."

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She went up on her tip toes slightly and kissed his nose. After a few moments he allowed her to pull away and guide him back over to everyone else.

Caroline pulled her chair closer to his and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and every so often would give her a tight squeeze.

The day only seemed to be getting hotter so Jeremy decided to help with setting the sprinklers up. However he turned the water on too fast and he couldn't keep a good grip on it. It moved about and most of the water sprayed all over Damon.

"You're dead," Damon said as he stood up, water dripping from him.

Jeremy went wide eyed and tried to run, but Matt and Tyler grabbed him. They were laughing as Damon came over with the sprinkler and soaked Jeremy. Everyone burst out laughing as Damon set the sprinkler aside. Jeremy stood soaking wet, his clothes clinging to him. Bonnie ran over to him and kissed him.

"You OK there?" she giggled.

He ran his hands over his face and smiled. "Yeah, bit wet though."

By now the water was spraying up in a big fountain. Everyone was under it except for the two adults sitting in the corner and Caroline and Klaus. She watched them all happily as they ran about laughing and trying to splash each other.

Eventually Caroline patted Klaus' leg then went to join her friends. She giggled as she got splashed with water. Matt wrapped his arms around her and swung her around.

"Are you sure he's what you want?" Matt asked.

She nodded happily. "Definitely."

"Promise me if he does do bad by you you'll leave."

"If I can come stay with you for a while," she smiled.

"You're welcome any time."

He kissed the top of her head then moved her so that she was stood next to the bulk of the water. She shrieked and tried to jump away. When she managed to she was caught by someone else.

"I love you," Klaus said breathlessly, water dripping over him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked in shock.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He kissed her nose. "I love you." He kissed her left cheek. "I love you." He kissed her right cheek. "I love you." He kissed her lips, passionately holding her to him.

She hugged him tightly, but pulled her lips away and said breathlessly. "I'm glad you took your time."

* * *

_One month later..._

Caroline and Klaus both walked along, making their way back from the clearing. She refused to walk at the extreme speed they were capable of, instead she walked incredibly slow.

"We are still going," he said. "Doesn't matter how late it is or when we get back. It's my party and we are going."

She muttered unhappily to herself. "So stubborn."

"I thought you liked parties."

"Yes, but I know you're planning to show me off," she sighed. "It's going to be weird, everyone staring at me."

"Everyone already knows about us," he sighed. "And you were the most popular girl in school. You can't be afraid of people staring."

She smiled shyly. "Maybe I'm being stupid."

With that they ran at full speed back to Klaus' house. He went to put on his tux while she went to put on her dress. It was a dark purple ball gown with a sparkly silver cloth wrapped around her waist, it tied up in a bow at the back.

Once she was changed she pinned her hair up and let some curls hang down at the front. She then put on the smallest amount of make-up before slipping her shoes on. As she slipped into the hallway she heard music, everyone must have arrived.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said as he came out of his room and walked towards her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled as she hugged him.

As they went to kiss they were suddenly interpreted. "KLAUS!" The voice of Rebekah came up the stairs, accompanied by her footsteps. "You've been dating the blonde princess and didn't tell me? You are one lousy brother! Where the hell are you?"

"Maybe we should miss the party," he sighed.

She smiled as he hid them in one of the rooms. She watched him walk around a little, thinking of how to handle his sister.

_I love him_, she thought to herself. _I love him, I love him, I love him. No matter what bad he has done, I love him. He is all mine and I am his. I gave him a chance and for that I am glad. I love him, everything about him I love. I guess only amazing things can come from seeing the good in people._

THE END

* * *

**Aw, I hope you guys liked it! You have been absolutely wonderful. I love you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and reading this. Thank you :)**


End file.
